


Escaping Reality

by EdgeLord3000



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLord3000/pseuds/EdgeLord3000
Summary: When the first ever Quotev Convention is held in the United States, people from all over the place come to attend and group up. However, things aren't always what they seem, as some Transformers fans are about to discover...





	1. Where the Fangirls Gather

Along the countryside, a blue van drove, old pop music blasting throughout the car. Inside the vehicle was a small family, each person with a rather blank expression on their faces, well, for the most part. The man at the wheel, who was none other than the father, had a rather bored look as he listened to the music and watched road signs pass by. The two boys, both brothers, were asleep in the back, while their no-doubt older sister was staring out the window with her earbuds in.

        After a while, the girl took out one of her earbuds and brushed some of her brown hair back. She couldn't take this anymore; they'd been driving for hours on end. Could Kentucky really be that far away from Maryland?

        "Are we there yet?" she pondered, rubbing her head a little due to a slight headache.

        "No," her dad replied curtly as he glanced over at the GPS. "How about you check your stuff to see if you've got everything."

        With a lazy shrug, the teen girl pulled her green and blue backpack off the ground and set it on her lap, opening it up to look through its contents.

        "Money... Water bottle... iPod... Movies... Yeah. It's all here." The girl then zipped her backpack up before setting it on the ground once again, not bothering to mention the secret candy stash she'd tossed in there for safe keeping. Of course, she had more stuff for the week, though it was all stored in the suitcase in the back.

        With a small smile to herself, she put her earbuds back in and began listening to the rock music she'd downloaded onto her iPod, only to take it out a minute or two later. A building had popped up in the field she was driving by, and the surrounding field containing various booths, while many physical activities were being executed farther out in the field. There was also a line of trees nearby, as if a small forest was being preserved just for them. However, what really caught her eye was the giant banner in front of the building, the letters on it spelling out, "Welcome to the 2016 Quotev Convention!"

        Without warning, the girl shouted, "We're here!" thus waking up her brothers. To her, that didn't matter, for she was too busy rallying her stuff to care.

        Once her dad pulled up to the front of the building, the brunette practically flew out the door, already dashing to the back to get out her suitcase. While doing so, her dad got out as well and stared at the scenery with a rather confused expression.

        "Why would a convention like this be held in the middle of nowhere?" pondered the man as his daughter came back with her suitcase in hand.

        "Well I heard something about how they want us to also spend some time outside with our friends," said the teen with a shrug, her side bangs falling in front of her face yet again.

        Without warning, she pulled her dad into an embrace, grinning from ear to ear. "Bye Dad," exclaimed the teen before running off, finding the check-in rather quickly.

        "Hello, Miss," said the attendant at the front of the check-in. "Username?"

        "Uh..." hummed the girl, trying to think of what she was listed under; she'd changed her name so many times it was a wonder anyone could keep up. "...Well... My URL is BreakTheFourthWall and my main name is StarjinxAndCharacters..?"

        The woman then began to rapidly type on her small laptop, no doubt trying to find her account. Breaking into a smile, the attendant chuckled and asked, "Vic Brookes? Or do you prefer Starjinx?"

        "Starjinx please," said the girl happily as a black t-shirt was brought out to her. On the right sleeve was a white Q, while "Quotev Convention 2016" was written on the front; the back had her URL, BreakTheFourthWall, written above her main Quotev name: StarjinxAndCharacters.

        Quickly slipping on the shirt, the teen grabbed the papers handed to her before heading inside, only to stop and stand against a wall as she read the papers handed to her. The papers were pretty much filled with the basic information: A welcome greeting, a map of the Quotev grounds and Quotev House, a set of rules, and of course, a set of activities and what day they'll be initiated.

        With a shrug, Starjinx fumbled through the papers and found her room number, though frowned when she realized it was practically on the other side of the building. Sighing, she grabbed her suitcase and began the journey to her room, passing a few other Quotevers here and there. Reading the backs of their shirts, she already identified some of the popular fandoms such as Star Wars, Marvel, and the enigmatic Homestuck. Eventually, she found one of her own: a Transfan, and a familiar one at that.

        "Katrina?" questioned the teen girl as her gaze met that of a girl with curly brown hair and glasses. It didn't take long for the same girl to recognize her in return.

        "Starjinx?!" exclaimed the girl called Katrina, the straight-haired brunette grinning as she replied, "That's me!"

        "No way!" Without warning, the Transfan pulled her friend into an embrace, Starjinx quickly returning the hug before they both pulled away.

        "Hey you going to your room? If so then cool cause I'm here already," said Starjinx with a grin, Katrina breaking into one as well as she commented, "Really? Dude we're roomies!"

        "Sweet!" Starjinx smiled happily as she opened the door to their room, making sure to get a good look at the place.

        The room was rather decent with two sets of bunk-beds, four small dressers, and a light in the center of the ceiling. The walls were stark white, though that was fine; they'd only be staying there a week after all.

        "Looks like we got two more roomies," said Katrina with a grin as she tossed her backpack onto a top bunk.

        "Yeah, well if they're both Transfans, then I claim this side of the room in the name of the Decepticons." Starjinx smirked before tossing her own bookbag on top of the other bunk, the girl setting her suitcase down as she started unpacking next to Katrina.

        "Did you bring anything for internet? I brought my laptop!" said the Autobot fan as she pulled out the device.

        "Nah. I've been to Kentucky before; usually the bars here are terrible!" replied the Decepticon with a shrug. "Though I did bring a few movies with me."

        "Awesome! What movies?" asked Katrina as she placed her laptop on her dresser. "We can watch them on my computer!"

        "Sweet! And I brought some of the bayverse movies and Avengers with me," was Starjinx's response as she zipped up her now-empty suitcase and set it in a corner; there wasn't much to unpack after all. She then walked to her bunk and grabbed her backpack, pulling out four movies. "Yep. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Avengers, and Age of Ultron. All here! Oh, and I brought some candy with."

        Without further ado, Starjinx tossed Katrina a Kit-Kat bar before pulling out a Milkyway for herself, savoring the taste of caramel and chocolate.

        "It's official," the Decepticon thought to herself. "This is gonna be the best week ever."

        Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, thus making both girls jump at the unexpected sound.

        "Come in!" called Katrina in a rush, nearly choking on her Kit-Kat as a result. Then entered two other girls, both seeming a bit lost but were probably pretty close given how relaxed they seemed around one another.

        "You sure we got the right room, Midnight?" asked the first girl, the black-haired chick glancing over at her blonde friend.

        "Wait- Midnight? As in the creator of characters Cherry, Blue, and Knives?" Starjinx questioned, Katrina adding, "And currently an Undertale-Frisk roleplayer?"

        "How did you- Wait- Who are you again?" asked the girl by the name of Midnight.

        "Name's Starjinx!" said the brunette, her curly-haired friend exclaiming, "Dude it's Katrina!" at the same time.

        "Awesome! I think we got the right room, Sasori!" Midnight said with a happy smirk as she sauntered inside, followed closely by the girl known as Sasori.

        "Hey Sasori! How's the Black Ops fandom?" asked Starjinx with a grin as the two new girls sat down and began unpacking their things.

        "Pretty well to be honest, though I still have to finish making some character forms," Sasori replied before tossing her own bookbag onto a bottom bunk.

        "Wait- Wait- Wait! Are you an Autobot or a Decepticon?!" Katrina questioned, trying to seem serious though the childish smile she tried to hide gave her away.

        "Decepticon?" Sasori answered, already getting the idea on what was going on.

        "Sorry, but this is the Autobot base. The Nemesis is over there!" Katrina then pointed at the opposite bunk before Midnight chimed in with a, "Well where will I sleep?"

        "Wait- What?" This threw the Autobot fan off guard for a few seconds until suddenly, she realized she was in a room full of Decepticons. "...Oh no-"

        At this, the others couldn't help but laugh, Midnight eventually adding, "You know, I used to identify as my character Sunset, so technically I'm also part Autobot too. I just prefer the Decepticons more."

        "Oh yeah! I remember those times," Katrina said with a smile as Sasori moved her bookbag to the bottom "Decepticon Bunk."

        "Hey- Don't you have a slight crush on Sounders?" Sasori teased, recalling some times on the internet they'd had together as friends. "Cause I'm pretty sure you made a character to ship with him."

        "Yeah, well I'm sticking with my main character: Katrina, Queen of the White Cyberwolves!" Katrina said with a smirk.

        "Well you got a Decepticon assassin in this room so yeah," said Starjinx nonchalantly as she laid on the floor lazily.

        "Well then me and Midnight here will be covering the Warriors Club," Sasori revealed as she and her friend exchanged a high-five.

        "Sweet. Well we better get ready before this assembly thing we have to go to. Probably something boring," Starjinx reminded the group as she rolled over and began getting up.

        At this, Katrina couldn't help but comment, "Jinx, this is a Quotev Convention. When you're here, stuff doesn't get boring."


	2. Shenanigans

It was Day Two of the Quotev Convention, and the four girls were rather exited to get to their activities. Each had signed up to make sure that they got at least one activity together, though free time was given to everyone regardless. Either way, it was finally time to enjoy their free time before getting back to whatever activities they'd signed up for.

        "Hey Jinx!" Katrina called as she ran over to where her friend in green stood, two other kids following close behind her. "You remember the Blade Twins of Quotev right?"

        The two kids consisted of one boy and one girl, both clearly identical, though the boy seemed a bit shy compared to his sister. Even though she'd never seen their faces, Starjinx recognized them almost immediately.

        "Oh yeah! You guys haven't been active in weeks though! What happened?" Starjinx asked the pair, the girl replying, "School and slagging internet."

        "That sucks," Katrina commented with a small frown, though she ended up shrugging and hugging the twins. "It's been lonely on Quotev without you guys."

        "Really? We thought no one would care," the female twin said with a small look of sadness in her blue eyes.

        "Starblade, Nightblade, you guys are way too awesome to not care about," said Starjinx with a grin as she looked at the two fellow brunettes.

        "Thanks," uttered the boy, Nightblade shyly while Starblade also returned the words of gratitude.

        "Hey guys look who we found!" The voice of none other than Sasori interrupted the group as she, Midnight, and two others dashed to the scene, stopping once they reached the group of Transfans.

        "Sup!" Katrina greeted before glancing at the Blade Twins. "Look who we found."

        "Hey those guys are my roommates!" Starblade proclaimed with a grin.

        "Really? Sweet!" said Starjinx as she looked over the two new girls.

        "Name's Darkfin, the best navy trooper Megatron's ever gonna find," said the black-haired girl proudly before glancing over at her friend. "This is Titaniumwrench. She's kind of mute so she won't talk really."

        The girl known as Titaniumwrench smiled and held up her hands as she signed something, though when everyone looked at her in confusion she settled for a simple wave.

        "Well, now that we've gotten our group together, we can finally rival the Star Wars fans and their army!" joked Sasori as she glanced at a large group of teens gathered on the other side of the field.

        Snickering, Midnight smirked and decided to pitch the idea of looking for more Transfans, though most of the group decided against it. After all, each of them knew that their beloved fandom had been taken over by an abundant amount of Mary Suethors, so finding actually decent Transfans like themselves would prove to be rather difficult. It didn't take long for the group to begin throwing ideas around, each kid very bored and feeling the need to do something interesting for the nest thirty minutes of their break. When the Quotev Staff decided to bring out icy-pops from the Quotev House, however, the group was able to think a bit better thanks to the sugar inside their frozen snack.

        "Wanna go hang with the Avengers fandom? I've been chilling with them for a while and they're pretty cool," Starjinx suggested.

        "Nah, otherwise we'll have to visit the other fandoms we like too, and I really don't feel like running into all the potential Social Justice Warriors," said Sasori with a frown.

        "How about we do some rule-breaking then?" Midnight questioned, Darkfin immediately agreeing with her Decepticon friend.

        "Rule-breaking? Are you sure? We don't wanna get kicked out, exactly," Starblade said in concern.

        "Well we're only gonna be here a week right? So might as well make the most of it," Darkfin chimed in, Midnight nodding her head in agreement.

        "Um... Well then what rule are we gonna bend?" asked Katrina cautiously, surprised herself that she was going along with this; must be the Decepticons rubbing off on her.

        "Something simple that won't get us in that much trouble, but would all the same," Midnight mused, trying to think of something good.

        "....We could go into the forest by ourselves. We're not supposed to go in there without a guide, and forests are interesting enough," Starjinx commented, rather unsure about the plan.

        "Hmm... Not as bad as I hoped but you know what? Sure," Darkfin approved, Midnight joining in soon after while the rest of the group shrugged.

        "Well it we're gonna break some rules, we better start now. Only fifteen minutes till activities start up again," Starblade pointed out.

        "Then let's get going; there's no time to waste!" With that, Sasori and the others set off for the treeline, almost all the teens set on finding an adventure.

 

 

"Come on slow-pokes!" called Darkfin as she climbed over yet again another tree trunk, the small group of Transfans following behind the adventurous girl.

        "There must've been a lot of storms in the area or something, judging by how many tree trunks are on the ground," Sasori mused as she looked around the wooded area.

        "Well this winter was pretty bad," Starblade pointed out, Nightblade nodding in agreement.

        "True," Sasori complied before jogging to catch up with Darkfin.

        "This place is so cool. Then again, forests in general are cool," Starjinx said to herself before jumping into a small creek and splashing in the shallow water, though due to the creek being in a ditch, the splashing water didn't touch the others.

        "My turn!" called Katrina before joining her friend, Titaniumwrench following suit.

        Together, the three splashed in the creek, Midnight eventually joining in before cupping water in her hands and splashing the others. Titaniumwrench was the first to retaliate by kicking at the water, thus sending up a spray of creek water towards the Decepticon fan. She was soon followed by Katrina and Starjinx, though it didn't take long for Starblade and Sasori to join in with the "water wars."

        "Die Autobot scum!" Starjinx yelled dramatically as she splashed the Autobot fans, Midnight commanding, "Decepticons, follow my lead!" before spraying yet more water at Starblade, Katrina, and Titaniumwrench.

        "Nightblade, help!" Starblade pleaded, all while falling to her knees as she pretended to be wounded. Eventually, her brother joined in, pretending to defend his older sister from the "evil Decepticons."

        "There's no need to fear, Katrina's here!" Katrina exclaimed right before getting splashed in the face.

        "Guys, what are you-" Darkfin was cut off as Sasori uttered, "For Cybertron!" before jumping into the creek with Darkfin's hand in her own, pulling her almond-eyed friend with her.

        Unprepared, Darkfin stumbled and ended up awkwardly landing in the water, only able to keep most of her Quotev shirt and part of her pants from getting wet. At this, Sasori stopped what she was doing while the others went over to see if their Decepticon friend was alright.

        "Hey Darkfin, you okay?" Starblade asked as the black-haired girl got to her feet.

        "Yeah I'm fine, but you won't be, Autobot." With that, Darkfin playfully lunged at her helper as she proclaimed, "For Megatron!"

        With a few laughs shared between the group, everyone got back to playing out the battle between their characters. Each of them knew of one another's characters fairly well from role-playing; it was just their human appearance that threw them off at times during their little battle. The whole thing was childish and they all knew it, but the group didn't care either way; they were Transfans after all. It was only when they heard a loud crack when half of the group froze.

        "Guys, did you hear that?" hissed Midnight to the others, causing the remaining few to stay still as well.

        "Yeah. Did the Quotev Admins finally bust us?" Starjinx mused, trying to keep her voice down.

        "Wouldn't they have shown themselves already?" another questioned before am unknown voice exclaimed, "There's no energon here!?"

        The group then silenced themselves completely as they heard yet rustling up ahead of them, though it sounded more like large footsteps now that they thought about it. They then looked at each other questioningly, no one daring to move except for a curious Titaniumwrench. The Transfans then proceeded to give her a tense look while the Autobot fan silently began making her way towards the edge of the creek and peaked over the ditch they were in. Seeing what their friend was doing, the remaining seven approached the edge in a quiet, yet almost hasty way; they all clearly wanted to see who or what was making all that racket, especially since it had continued to sound throughout the area. Neither of them, however, were prepared to see the source of the sound.

        Standing in the middle of the forest, was a transformer.


	3. New Terrrain

The cybertronian standing before them was incredibly tall with grey being its primary color. Two wings were positioned its back, thus allowing the group to assume it was a Decepticon. The flier looked like it was from the Bayverse universe, which made him harder to identify since just about every Bayverse Decepticon looked the same. However, when he spoke yet again, the group immediately knew who the mystery-bot was; the transformer was Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons, and he didn't look happy. 

        "I can't believe Soundwave detected energon here when there clearly isn't any in sight!" growled the seeker before kicking at the ground, his back to the group as he looked beyond the woods. 

        The Transfans then glanced to where the convention was still being held, though given their current position, it was rather hard to see much of anything other than a blur of colors and the grey and black transformer. 

        "Ugh, now more fleshbags are heading this way..." trailed off the Decepticon as he began typing something into some kind of keypad he was holding. 

        As this went on, neither of the teens took their eyes off Starscream, though Nightblade nudged his sister when he heard yelling ensue from where the convention was being held. Tense, Starblade lightly bumped Sasori to get her attention, though this continued on until everyone in their group knew what was happening from afar. 

        "The activities must've started back up!" Katrina whispered to the others. 

        "And search parties looking for us along with it!" hissed Darkfin in alarm. 

        "How the hell are we gonna explain that we saw a transformer?!" Starjinx chimed in quietly, trying not to talk too loudly. 

        "We don't!" Midnight replied in a hushed voice, though silenced herself as small side conversations started between the others; they were no doubt over how the situation was going to play out, especially given that a Decepticon was practically standing in the middle of the woods while various humans were heading in their direction. 

        The whispering only stopped when a click was heard, causing the teens to turn their attention back to the Decepticon. No sooner had a missile left the seeker's right arm when they took a glance, only to fly in the direction of the Quotev House. Only seconds later did an explosion occur as well as the sounds of screaming kids flood the air, Starscream's dark chuckle following behind as he watched chaos ensue from beyond the trees. All the eight kids could do was stare up in shock at the mech, neither knowing what to do in such a difficult situation. 

        When a swirling blue vortex appeared behind Starscream, the mech didn't hesitate to walk back to where he came from. While this didn't snap most of the group out of their daze, Sasori climbing out of the ditch sure did. 

        "Sasori!" Starjinx whisper-yelled before following close behind, the other Transfans getting the gist and climbing after their friend. 

        It didn't take a genius to know what Sasori's plan was; she was heading straight for the still-open groundbridge. However, before she could reach it, Starblade grabbed her hand and stopped her in her tracks. 

        "Are you crazy?!" the brunette practically yelled. "We can't go in there without a plan!" 

        "There's no time for a plan! The groundbridge is already closing!" exclaimed Sasori as she gestured to the fading portal. 

        "We'll figure this out later- Just come on!" With that, Midnight sprinted right into the groundbridge with Darkfin and Titaniumwrench hot on their heels. Sasori then broke free of Katrina's grip before following the three girls, leaving only Starjinx, the Blade Twins, and Katrina behind. 

        As Starjinx took a few brave steps forward, Starblade dashed to the front in an attempt to stop her. 

        "Dude, we have to think this through," advised the female twin. "We don't know if we'll even make it back here!" 

        "Yeah but we'll never have another chance at possibly checking out things in the Transformers universe! And if they can get in and out, so can we." With that, Starjinx took off towards the groundbridge and disappeared into the swirling blue portal, Katrina eventually doing the same as she commented, "Jinx's right. This is a once in a life time deal and I'm not gonna mess this up." Even if she seemed a bit afraid of entering the groundbridge, it was clear that Katrina, like the others, wanted to see the universe they loved so much. 

        This left the Blade Twins, who were rather hesitant in entering the groundbridge, but did so when the portal began to fade once again. Racing forward, Starblade jumped into the vortex with her brother close behind, both sprinting through the portal before it vanished completely. 

        Once they'd made it to the other side, the two jumped out and looked around, seeing yet another forest much like the one they'd left. 

        "Hey we all made it!" exclaimed a voice, catching the twins' attention; it was Sasori, though it was hard to tell since everything looked... different. 

        "Don't worry guys, it's me, Sasori!" the Decepticon fan assured. "Looks like we're all animated like in Transformers Prime!" 

        The twins then looked at their friend before beginning to pick out the other six in their group. Each looked like their normal selves, but with three-dimensional animation. Looking themselves over also proved to them that they hadn't escaped the same visual effect. 

        "Whoa..." Nightblade breathed before looking at his sister. "Um, you look weird..." 

        Starblade did nothing more than slightly smile and say, "Right back at ya bro." 

        "Wait- Where'd Starscream go?" questioned Starjinx, thus tearing the Blade Twins away from their conversation. 

        "Transformed and flew off," Sasori reported with a shrug of her shoulders. 

        "Glad you guys could make it," Darkfin commented. "Kinda thought you wouldn't make it through the bridge in time." 

        "Yeah, well we made it, somehow," Katrina said in a slightly confused tone. 

        "What I wanna know is how did we even make it through after hesitating so much?" Starblade questioned, looking to her brother for answers. 

        "Maybe cause people were in the groundbridge, so it wouldn't close till everyone was out?" Sasori suggested, Midnight shrugging in an almost bored manner. 

        "Who cares? Let's just find the cons and kick some tailpipe already!" Midnight said in a rather impatient tone; it was clear she was expecting something more action-packed, and not the same clearing they'd been in earlier. 

        "Whoa whoa whoa. Now that we're here we definitely have to think things through!" Starblade suddenly exclaimed, reality hitting her in the face as she once again fully realized the situation. "What will we do for food? How will our parents react? Will we even be allowed to get back on Quotev after all this-?" 

        "Hey calm down," Katrina commanded, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder in a firm yet reassuring manner. "Right now, we just have to focus on what needs to be done at the moment and take a deep breath. After all, we've got the Autobots in this dimension, and they'll definitely lend a servo when we find them." 

        "Who said we were going to see the Autobots?" questioned Sasori with a slight frown. "I'd rather go hang with the Decepticons, and the bots would just send us home." 

        "Which is why we should contact the Autobots, so when the time comes, they _can_ send us home," reasoned Starblade; while she was excited about an adventure, she preferred having a plan before completely jumping in on it. 

        "Also, the Decepticons will probably kill us," Nightblade chimed in timidly, feeling as though he needed to voice that one fact. "Cause we're human and stuff-" 

        "Well we've got information on the Autobot base, so we're valuable, remember?" Midnight reminded them, thus receiving a few annoyed expressions from the Autobot fans. 

        "Yeah, we're not doing that," Katrina said flatly, crossing her arms. "If this place is going by the series, then we shouldn't interfere with the plot!" 

        "And live the Predacons Rising movie for real? Pit no," Starjinx said with a look of disgust. "I'd rather screw things up a bit than let the bots and cons suffer by living through that movie." Not even the Autobot fans could disagree with her point; after all, the movie was pretty bad, and the fact that Hashbro made a movie instead of a season four annoyed many in the fandom. 

        "Well then what do we do?" questioned Darkfin. "Steal scrap from stores around here?" 

        "Uh, last I checked, the closest town is miles away," Starblade pointed out with a small frown. "And these towns are usually as small as the pits so we'd probably get caught quickly." 

        "Well what about the Quotev House?" asked Midnight. "That's close by, right?" 

        The teens then looked at each other and exchanged a few glances, some being hopeful, while others weren't so sure. 

        "Do you think it's even in this dimension?" Katrina pondered as she and a few others looked in the direction of the Quotev House's supposed location. 

        "Only one way to find out," said Sasori, and with that, the Transfans took off in the direction of the Quotev House, neither knowing what they'd find in the Kentucky clearing.


	4. The Quotev House

"...Well that was a waste of time." Darkfin and her friends were standing right in front of dilapidated version of the Quotev House, which looked a lot more messed up than they'd thought it would be, given its condition in their world.

        The paint was faded and peeling off, half the doors were either knocked off or barely hanging on their hinges, and half the windows were smashed or cracked. Overall, the building looked almost nothing like their beloved Quotev House. In fact, if they didn't know any better, the group would have more than likely left the site to continue the search. 

        "Yeah, well it's all we got right now, so I guess we're gonna have to make the best of things," Sasori said, trying to be positive. 

        "Is it even safe in there?" questioned a cautious Nightblade, the Autobot fan opening a door only to jump back when it crashed to the ground. 

        "Uh, given the number of electric cables hanging from the ceiling, I don't think so," Starblade agreed, a bit started by the fallen door.<

        "Well if you wanna be caught out in the rain, be my guest," said Darkfin before braving the building and walking inside. 

        One by one, most of the group joined her, thus leaving the Blade Twins, Titaniumwrench, and Katrina outside to discuss what to do next. 

        "What happened here?" a confused and slightly disgusted Midnight mused as she kicked a light piece of debris. 

        "It got abandoned," Starjinx said blatantly as she looked around the place; they had clearly stumbled upon the main hallway, which was littered with trash and debris from as far as the group could see. 

        Once again, Sasori tried to bring everyone's spirits up as well as hopefully coax the three outside into the building. "Well at least it's not completely dilapidated! We should be able to take shelter in here for a while and plan our next move-" 

        "Spider!" Everyone whipped around to see Starjinx frantically running her hands over her hair, the translucent seams of a now-destroyed spider web swaying above her head. "Get it off- Get it off- Get it off-" 

        "Hold still!" Darkfin yelled as she ran to her friend's aid, getting her to stand still before quickly examining her hair. Seeing a small black spider on the tall teen's shoulder, the black-haired girl quickly flicked it off, obviously not fond of spiders either. 

        "Is it gone?!" Starjinx questioned in a slightly panicky voice. 

        "Yes, it's gone," Darkfin said with a small eye-roll. 

        In turn, Starjinx's face turned a bright shade of red before she and Darkfin made it back to the other two, who were now walking down the hallway to look at some rooms to stay in. Making sure to duck her head from now on, the brunette continued to look with the other three, often opening doors by herself in an attempt to gain back some of her dignity. When water started leaking from certain places in the roof, the girls knew immediately that it had started to rain, which meant that the outside group was most likely going to come inside soon. 

        "Hey guys! I think I found a room!" exclaimed Midnight as she beckoned the others over to check her findings. While the door she'd opened was barely able to stay on its hinges, the room was significantly better than most. Everything was dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere as well as a badly cracked window, but there wasn't much of a mess on the floor and so far, no raccoons or anything seemed to be under the bed. Also the roof wasn't leaking in that small room, so things were pretty promising. 

        "Wow. We actually found a semi-nice room," Sasori commented, satisfied with Midnight's discovery. 

        "Yeah, well I vote we do a bit of cleaning before we go in there and chill," voiced Starjinx, Darkfin teasingly asking, "So we can clear out any deadly spiders?" 

        "Shut up!" hissed the brunette as she hid her now-red face, the other two girls snickering in amusement. 

        "Hey guys! Is that you?" called another voice from down the hallway, the girls then turned to see four figures appearing as they turned a corner, spotting the other group of four. 

        "Katrina? Yeah! We found a room to stay in!" Sasori called proudly. 

        "Did you clean it or at least do a quick sweep of the place? I'm pretty sure the room's still nasty either way," Starblade questioned as she approached them. 

        "Well we were about to, so you guys can help," Midnight told the three as she gestured to the room. 

        "Okay," said Katrina as she peaked inside the room after reaching the group, quickly assessing it with the Blade Twins. "...Yeah looks good, though I'm not trusting those torn-up mattresses over there." She then pointed to the two twin beds in the corner, both torn to shreds by whatever animal that'd gotten to them. 

        "Yeah I'm not down with that either," said Starblade with a frown. "There are probably rats in those or something, so I don't know what to do with those. We can't block them, that's for sure, and taking them out of the room could resort in us getting attacked by angry animals or something." 

        "The door was closed for the most part," Midnight pointed out. "So there can't be much of anything in there. I say we just clean up our side of the room and leave the beds and stuff alone." 

        "Maybe, but I don't feel like waking up with a rat beside my face," said a slightly disgusted Sasori. 

        "Hold on guys, I got a better idea." Starjinx then wiggled her way inside the room, holding a rusty metal bar in her hands. "If the bed squeaks or moves, then we-"         "Dude, if you're trying to redeem yourself after getting caught in that spiderweb, then don't cause I don't feel like looking for another room," said Darkfin as she stepped inside and took the bar out of an annoyed Starjinx's hands. 

        "Okay okay guys, calm down. Let's just clean up our side of the room and get this thing over with. We can sleep in shifts," Katrina suggested, trying to pull everything together. 

        "Alright. Well, what're we gonna clean with?" questioned Midnight as Starjinx took back her bar from Darkfin. 

        "With these?" questioned a new voice, the girls quickly recognizing Nightblade as they stepped into the hallway to see Starblade's brother and Titaniumwrench holding a few brooms. "Um, it's not much, but everything else is pretty much destroyed so..." 

        "Where'd you find these anyway?" asked Starblade as she took a broom out of his hands, cobwebs still clinging to it. 

        "We passed a storage closet on the way here, remember?" revealed her twin, Titaniumwrench nodding in confirmation. 

        "Well, that solves our cleaning problem," Sasori said with a shrug as she took the last broom from Titaniumwrench. "Hey Titanium, can you show us where the storage closet is so we can dig through it and see what we can find?" she asked, the teen nodding in response before turning back around and walking to the location with the short-haired Decepticon fan. 

        Nightblade then turned around and jogged after the two to help out, the remaining five going into their new room and beginning to clean. While Katrina, Starblade, Darkfin, and Midnight took to sweeping up the floor, Starjinx was running around wrapping up cobwebs and spiderwebs by using the metal bar from before. It didn't take long for the trio to return either, though all they had with them was an almost useless-looking duster and a cracked dustpan. Working together, the room was soon decent enough to stay in, though of course none of the teens didn't dare mess with the twin mattresses on the far side of the room. 

        "Okay, now what?" questioned Starjinx as she propped her metal bar against a wall in the corner. 

        As if on cue, Sasori stretched and yawned, Titaniumwrench and Midnight doing the same a few seconds later. 

        "Right now? Sleep," Midnight replied, the blonde rubbing her eyes a bit. "I'm tired, and it's obvious we all are to an extent. Anyone with me?" 

        Most of the group responded with a few yeahs and nods, though Katrina and Darkfin just shrugged. 

        "You guys nap. I'll keep watch in case a raccoon comes in here or something," said Darkfin as she gently propped the door in front of the entrance in an attempt to close it. 

        "Same," said Katrina as she added an, "I'm not that tired," to the end of her sentence. 

        "Then it's settled. Everyone sleeps while Katrina and Darkfin stay awake," Starblade said before sitting down with the rest of the group, the girl then laying on her side in a curled up position. "Call me when a transformer shows up. Goodnight." 

        The group then exchanged good-nights before falling asleep, leaving Katrina and Darkfin awake on their phones. While they couldn't establish a good internet connection, the girls were having enough fun playing with games they'd downloaded prior to their adventure. Neither noticed the other until one of the two rubbed her head, catching Darkfin's attention. 

        "Tired?" Darkfin questioned, not looking up from her phone. 

        "Migraine," Katrina replied, her hand still on her forehead. 

        This answer, while being completely normal, took Darkfin by slight surprise as she turned off her phone and turned her attention to her friend. "Weird. I have a headache too, but I've been trying to ignore it." 

        The Autobot fan thought for a second before whispering, "Maybe it's just a side-affect of groundbridge travel?" 

        "Hmm.... Maybe," was all Darkfin said, though she felt as though there was more to it than that for some reason. Sliding her phone in her pocket, the black-haired girl laid down and curled up a bit with a small yawn. "Let's get some sleep. Maybe we'll feel better in the morning." 

        Katrina thought about it for a second, then nodded before doing the same as her friend. "Alright. Night, Dark." 

        "Night, Kat." 

        Curled up with the others, the two girls fell asleep, almost completely obvious to the crazy world around them. While none of them knew what was happening, one thing was for sure: Things were about to get even crazier than before.


	5. Change

Out of everyone, Titaniumwrench was the first to wake up, though she didn't really move much from her position. For some reason, her joints ached, and it really hurt to move. This prodded the girl to stay in place and try to go back to sleep, but the sunlight coming in from the window was making that rather hard. Eventually, Titaniumwrench lifted her head and rubbed her eyes sleepily right before she slowly spread out her arms to stretch.

        Once she had finished stretching and had blinked the sleep out of her eyes, the young girl looked around the room to see that nothing had really changed. However, when her eyes fell on the others sleeping around her, she froze. 

        Everyone around her looked different in one way or another, some more extreme than others. She was able to recognize the Blade Twins and Darkfin, for they didn't look that different and seemed to have only aged. However, the other four were a different story, and while she had a theory, she wanted to check with the Twins and Darkfin first. 

        Since Darkfin was the closest, Titaniumwrench began shaking her friend awake, the sleepy girl groaning in protest as she rolled over and tried to keep from waking up. "Go away..." the girl groaned groggily as she lazily threw her arm over at her friend to try and get her to stop. 

        However, Titaniumwrench was persistent, and with about a minute or so of more shaking, she was eventually able to get the Transfan to wake up. 

        "Ugh.... Titanium, why'd you wake me up?" said Darkfin as she sat up a bit and rubbed her eyes, though she then squinted a bit at her friend as she said, "And why do you look like you're thirty?" 

        At this, Titaniumwrench furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked at her hands, noticing that they were no longer the hands of a young teenager, but instead belonged to that of an older woman. This new development freaked her out quite a bit, though she told herself to stay calm and gestured to the Blade Twins. 

       Of course, while Darkfin saw the recognizable twins, she also noticed the other four girls that had definitely gone through more than just aging. "...Okay they look like they're the new cast for Lucky Star- Please tell me I don't look like an anime schoolgirl-" 

       Smiling slightly at Darkfin's humor, Titaniumwrench shook her head before getting to her feet and stretching her legs a bit, Darkfin doing the same as she looked over the other sleeping six, both girls practically scrutinizing them all for details that would identify them. 

        "Recognize anyone else other than the Blade Twins?" Darkfin asked, already rolling the sleeping twins out of the mystery list. 

        Looking to Darkfin, the mute nodded and began to sign, 'The girl with the green hair reminds me of Starjinx's holoform,' to her friend, thankful that at least Darkfin could understand sign language since they grew up together. 

        "Huh. That's true," said the Decepticon fan as her eyes fell on another girl, this one having pure white hair tied back into a pony tail. "And she looks like Katrina's holoform. Also, she's holding Kat's glasses so you gotta figure." She then continued to stare at the remaining two with her best friend, her face showing that she was fully concentrated on the two girls. "...And I think the one with the navy hair is Midnight. The other chick's gotta be Sasori then." 

        Satisfied, Titaniumwrench nodded to her friend in acknowledgement, though she was still wondering how they'd even changed like that overnight. She was thinking about maybe it was a side affect of dimension-traveling since Starscream had changed as well when entering their dimension, yet that was animation style; this had to be something else. 

        "Wanna wake up the others and hope they're who we think they are?" Darkfin questioned with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. Having a feeling on what Darkfin was going to do, Titaniumwrench braced herself as her friend yelled, "Wake up!" as loud as she thought necessary, which had everyone else at least groaning a bit as they were woken up. 

        "Ugh... Who turned on the light?" Starjinx grumbled before rolling over towards someone else. 

        "Get your own space," yawned a tired Midnight as she pushed Starjinx back over to her part of the floor. 

        As this happened, Starblade had sat up and was stretching, her eyes squinted shut in reaction to the sunlight. Nonetheless, the girl was still attempting to wake up, even if it was clear she just wanted to sleep in. Rubbing her eyes, the female twin then nudged her brother, who began the same ritual at a slower pace. 

        "Hey guys... We need to- Holy mother of- Starjinx!?" Starblade's eyes widened when she noticed that half their group looked like they'd practically come straight from an anime, yet Starblade's eyes clearly showed she had recognized at least one of them, and that one was obviously Starjinx. 

        "What? There better not be a spider on me!" Starjinx yelled, becoming even more alert as she practically curled up into a ball as if to avoid any spiders. 

        "Guys, get up. And Jinx, there's no spider. You guys gotta see this though, so move your afts!" Darkfin barked, getting rather impatient with her friends. 

        "I'm moving I'm moving! Primus!" Midnight grumbled as she got up and stretched a bit, Katrina doing the same thing while muttering, "Didn't have to be rude, you know." 

        "Uh, guys? You have anime hair..." said Nightblade in an almost too quiet voice, Katrina being the only one that heard him besides his sister. 

        "Wait- Are you serious?" Katrina then brought her pony-tailed hair around to see for herself, the girl staring in awe at her long, pure white hair. "Holy slag guys- I have my character's hair!" 

        "Hey- Same!" exclaimed Starjinx as she examined her own green hair as well as her skin. "And I'm tan. Literally just like Jinx." 

        "Got Mid's hair. This is just awesome," said Midnight while flipping back her navy blue hair. 

        Meanwhile, Sasori was examining her own form, not only noticing her hair had gone from being super-short to down to her shoulders, but she'd also gained a slightly thinner figure as well. "I seem to have gotten the entire make-over, though I'm not complaining, much," said the girl as she tightened the belt on her jeans a bit. 

        "...Well at least we've established you're our friends and not a bunch of emo drug addicts living here," Darkfin said with a shrug. 

        "Uh, emo drug addicts aren't gonna come all the way out here. Maybe some homeless people but not emo teen druggies," Starblade pointed out, though it was clear the comment had now gotten her thinking about the possible residents of the Quotev House. 

        Not even listening around for Starblade's comment, Starjinx picked up her metal bar from earlier and stated, "Well just in case there are emo drug addicts, I'm carrying around my own little weapon for self-defense." 

        "Yeah, I don't think we're gonna need those. Not only do we all look like we're thirty, but a lot of us seem to have at least some muscle," Midnight pointed out, the Decepticon fan gesturing to her biceps as well as just about everyone else's. 

        "I don't know where this sudden fitness came from, but I'm not complaining," Darkfin said with a shrug right before she turned her attention to Katrina, who was heading for the doorway. "Hey Kat! Where you going?" 

        "To find a mirror," Katrina replied as if it was obvious. "I wanna see my new look for myself, and hopefully there's a mirror around here that'll let me." 

        "I gotta agree with her there, especially since I don't even look like my old self from what I can tell," Sasori agreed before following Katrina out. 

        "So we're all just gonna find a mirror now?" Midnight then looked around as she watched just about everyone shrug and follow the two out, Midnight then following suit since she had nothing better to do, plus she also wanted to see what she looked like for herself. 

        "Uh, question. Where the pit are we gonna find a mirror?" Starjinx questioned as she flipped her green hair back and took a glance at her friends. 

        "Well when I went to the bathroom here, there was this large mirror over the sinks," Starblade informed them as she walked alongside her brother. 

        "Thought so, but I really don't wanna go into any bathrooms if we can help is. They're probably the worst place to go in a place like this," Sasori said with a disgusted expression. 

        "I don't care at this point so long as I have a mirror I can take a quick look into," said Katrina before turning to look over at Starblade. "Can you lead the way, Star?" 

        "Sure, but after this we have to go get food, cause I'm starving and I'm pretty sure everyone else is too," Starblade replied as she took the lead. 

        As if on cue, everyone became aware of how hungry they were; the last thing they had eaten were freezy pops, and those were from yesterday before they'd ended up in this dimension. However, they pressed forward, letting Starblade lead them to the building's bathroom in their area before gesturing to a room with a door that barely clung to its hinges. 

        "There," Starblade informed, turning to the dark room. "At least that should be it." 

        Deciding to be the bravest of the group, Midnight ventured forward and grabbed the door handle, though the second she began moving it, one of the hinges gave away. As the door broke off its top hinge and swung downward, Midnight reared back to avoid getting hit and fell to the ground, her friends helping her to her feet as the door snapped off its last hinge and hit the floor with a bang. 

        "Note to self: All doors are evil," Katrina said to herself in a weak attempt at humor. 

        "Let's just get to the mirror," Darkfin said impatiently as she took a step inside, her foot immediately making a splash sound as it made contact with a puddle. "Ew- Okay this is disgusting! There's sewage everywhere!" 

        Katrina then headed in after her friend, though made sure to stay on the door rather than venture into sewage like Darkfin had done. Grabbing onto the side of the entrance, the white-haired girl craned her neck into the bathroom, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the lighting in the now dimly lit bathroom. Finally, she caught sight of a row of sinks, though there was an excessive amount of slush under them as well as what appeared to be a large dirty window; at that moment, she knew she had located the mirror. 

        "Hey Darkfin! Can you go over there and wipe that dirt off the mirror above the sinks? I think I found it!" called the Autobot fan, Darkfin inwardly groaning about the thought of walking through all the muck on the floor. 

        Gathering up her guts to go and taking a deep breath, Darkfin trudged through the sludge, her shoes making sickening sucking noises as she walked to the mirror. "You're lucky these aren't my favorite shoes!" the girl yelled back as she reached the sinks and began wiping a bunch of dust and dirt off the mirror. "Can you guys see your reflection?" she called when she was done, Katrina then leaning in even more and squinting to try and get a good visual. 

        "Too dark!" Katrina called back, though she could still see her reflection in the mirror, barely; it was just too far away and too dusty. "I think you're gonna have to break off a piece of the mirror or something!" 

        "Well how am I gonna do that?!" Darkfin yelled, her hands on her hips as she stared at the group in the halls. 

       "Use this!" Starjinx then emerged from the crowd with her metal bar in her hands, the girl leaning through the doorway and stretching out to hand it to Darkfin, who walked over and grabbed it. "Just don't let it touch that slag- I fragging love that bar!" 

        "Yeah, got that," Darkfin said to herself as she got ready to full-on smash the mirror and hopefully grab a good-sized piece of the mirror. 

        Taking a few practice swings, the black-haired girl then swung the bar hard, causing the mirror to shatter on contact and fall to the ground. Due to how quickly the mirror fell, not to mention the sewage flying everywhere, the girl reared back and nearly fell into the slush, though hit a wall rather than the floor whilst dropping Starjinx's bar. She then looked over at the sinks to see that quite a few chunks of mirror had fallen into them, the girl cautiously reaching over and grabbing one that she figured was large enough to use, then headed back over to her friends, who had all jumped away from the entrance. 

        Holding up the mirror piece, she then looked over her group with a really annoyed expression before tossing Katrina the mirror piece. "You all owe me a new pair of flats." 

        "Guess we're adding flats to our shopping list," Sasori said whilst Starjinx questioned Darkfin on where her bar had gone. 

        "Whoa..." Katrina breathed as she held the piece of now-dusted off glass away from her far enough as to include her entire face, her bright blue eyes staring in awe at her reflection. "I look just like my character..." 

        "My turn!" exclaimed Sasori as she quickly snagged the piece of glass from Katrina, her purple eyes also widening as she took in her whole reflection. "Hey I look like my OC too! Only thing I need is a ninja outfit!" 

        One by one, the shard was passed around, each of the eight taking in their changed appearance. The most astonished ones were the majorly changed four of course, though even the mainly normal side of the group was still rather surprised by their own appearances, especially the fact that each was older and a bit more muscular. Eventually, Nightblade got a hold of it, though handed it back to Katrina once he was done fully taking in his slightly changed appearance with his sister, both of which were the last to get the mirror shard. 

        "We're turning into our characters..." Nightblade said with a frown, not really liking that idea. After all, getting stuck in another universe was one thing, but completely morphing into something else was something different entirely. 

        Sasori, however, wasn't at all sharing Nightblade's worries; in fact, she was practically ecstatic. "Really?! This is awesome!" 

        "No, not awesome!"Starblade exclaimed, a hint of fear in her voice as she became her worried self again. 

        "How is it not awesome? We've been dreaming of becoming our characters since the beginning!" Sasori protested, reminding her of all their internet chats on Quotev. 

        "That was online. This is real life!" said Starblade in rebuttal. 

        "Maybe that's why Starscream looked so weird when we saw him in our dimension; he was legit turning into Bayverse Starscream," Katrina theorized, though she wasn't heard above the noise of the others; practically everyone was arguing now, and no one except Titaniumwrench and Katrina were silent. 

        It only took a minute or so before Katrina became annoyed, the white-haired girl growling a bit as she took a deep breath and yelled, "Shut up!" This caused just about everyone to stop their banter and look to their angry friend, even if it was clear that she wasn't in the mood. 

        "We need a plan," Katrina reminded them, trying to keep their attention as she continued to speak. "We're stuck here until the Autobots find us, and the Autobots are halfway across the country or somewhere else depending on the season. Therefore, we're gonna have to suck it up and work together until we can get their attention. Arguing and freaking out aren't going to help us; we have to work together." 

        The group then began exchanging glances with each other for a bit, each taking the girl's points into consideration. 

        "Makes sense," Starjinx commented, being the first to speak up. "In order to survive, we-" 

        "Shh!" hissed Midnight, cutting off the green-haired girl; before Starjinx continue her sentence, she was once again shushed by Midnight. 

        "Hey! I'm talking here!" growled the girl as she crossed her arms in annoyance, though when Midnight whisper-yelled, "Listen!" the others soon caught on. 

        The group each heard the sound Midnight was getting anxious over: The sound of a groundbridge closing and pedsteps on the ground. At first, the faction was questionable, for no one spoke. However, when they heard the annoyed sigh of a certain seeker, everyone knew who it was. 

        "I can't believe we are out here to check out imaginary signals," Starscream growled, the scoff of the one and only Decepticon medic being heard in response. 

        "Imaginary? I think not, dear Starscream," Knockout replied as a few beeps were heard, each of the group members very tense, including the Decepticon fans. "If the scanners were faulty, then the signals wouldn't have shown up over here again," he continued, more beeping being heard from whatever device the medic had. 

        "In fact, our four signals are definitely emanating from somewhere close by..." The medic then started walking a bit, a huff being heard from the very annoyed second in command. However, the beeping device was beginning to ping more and more, not to mention the sound of Knockout's pedsteps were getting... louder? 

        Out of sheer fear, everyone tensed, the sound of the mech's pedsteps causing everyone's heartbeat to quicken. Finally, he stopped walking, though the pinging of the device was still being heard. And that's when Knockout practically smirked as he said, "There you are."


	6. Hide and Shriek

Everyone's heart stopped as they realized the Decepticons were on to them, yet no one was ready to fangirl at this time. Each knew the Decepticons, especially Starscream, were ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to squash a few humans, and the fact that the two were aware of their presence scared them all.

        Slowly, Starblade took a small breath as she whispered, "Do we ru-" 

        Without warning, the building began to shake as ten clawed digits penetrated the ceiling above them and began to lift it up. 

        "Scatter!" Midnight yelled, everyone breaking into teams of two as they split up. However, each was seen by the Decepticons when the ceiling in that area was ripped off, the sight of humans running for their lives being a rather amusing sight. 

        "Ugh! Filthy humans!" Starscream growled, watching as each of them skittered out of sight. Knockout, on the other hand, had frowned a little as he took a glance at his scanner, the mech rather puzzled at the results as well as what he had seen. 

        "Strange. Only four out of eight of these humans are emanating life signals, all of which are cybertronian." The red mech then paused as he looked back down at the old abandoned building, though his expression became rather annoyed when Starscream snatched his scanner out of his servos to see for himself. 

        "Impossible! The only other Decepticons in this area are you and me!" Starscream exclaimed incredulously. 

        "Tell that to Lord Megatron when these signals stay online," Knockout retorted as he took back his scanner. "Now, it seems these strange humans are playing a little game of Hide and Shriek. Shall we play along, Commander Starscream?" said the mech with an evil smirk, Starscream returning the smile as he once again extended his talons. 

        "Of course." 

  
  
Meanwhile, everyone had taken cover, each group claiming at their own hiding place. The Twins, surprisingly, were closest to the Decepticons compared to the others, both able to take in everything the two cons had said while exchanging glances at Knockout's revealing comment.

        "Looks like they're tracking only the Decepticon fans somehow," whispered Starblade from next to her brother. 

        "Which means they won't be tracking us since we're Autobot fans?" said Nightblade quietly as he peaked out from inside the closet, the male twin feeling slightly more confident speaking since only his sister was around at the moment. "But... That doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't they want to track us too..?" 

        Starblade thought for a second, knowing her brother was right about one thing. While they do get annoyed with humans, the Decepticons would no doubt jump at the chance to kill an Autobot or its allies. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she came to a conclusion. "I don't think they can track us." When her brother gave her a confused look, she continued to explain, "Think about it. We all woke up this morning with at least some kind of physical changes, and all of us said we looked like our characters. What if-" 

       Starblade immediately stopped talking and covered her head with her brother as the building shook, the sound of two girls' screams filling the air along with the evil chuckle of a certain heeled mech. It didn't take long for one of the screams to turn into defiant shouting, another screaming, "Owa!" which quickly caught the Twins off guard. Neither of them had heard that voice before, but both knew there was no time to think about that. Whoever was talking seemed to have tried to yell, well, they didn't know what the person was saying, exactly, though after a few seconds of thinking, they both immediately remembered Darkfin's Quotev name tag, which had stated that her real name was 'Zora.' That's when they knew what happened: Darkfin and possibly Titaniumwrench had gotten caught, therefore two out of six of their friends had already been captured. 

        "Shut up, fleshling!" the two heard Starscream growl, Darkfin letting out a yelp before keeping silent. "Knockout! Where are the others?!" 

        "Be patient, Starscream. I've got them right where I want them." Once again, the building shook, though this tremor was weaker than the previous one as well as seemed to be coming from the other side of the Quotev House. More screams were heard after that, though these were definitely fainter as they echoed around the halls. 

        "Well well well, what have we here?" said Knockout in that sinister tone of his. 

        "You'll never take me alive!" Starblade heard someone shout in defiance, the girl recognizing the voice as Midnight's despite how far away she was. 

        "I don't think he cares!" Sasori's voice was then identified from far off, meaning half of their group had now been captured by the two cockiest Decepticons on the planet. This fact alone freaked out both twins, for even though they had figured out they wouldn't be tracked by the cons, the others most likely would be caught and the Twins would be left behind. 

        "We have to do something," Starblade uttered, unaware that she was thinking aloud. 

        "We can't do anything. We're just humans..." her brother reminded her with a sad tone of voice. 

        At her brother's statement, Starblade snapped her fingers and got an idea, one that made her at least semi-hopeful that they'd have a chance against the Decepticons. 

        "Night, you know how everything that's been happening since this morning is hinting that we're our characters? What if we're in our holoforms and we turn them off? Then we can help them!" Starblade exclaimed in a whisper-yell, the girl happy that she'd thought of a plan. 

        "But we don't even have fighting experience!" Nightblade protested quietly, Starblade taking this into consideration before groaning to herself and shaking her head. 

        "I can't believe I forgot that... But what else can we do? It won't take long before our friends are-" 

        "Starscream! Surrender the humans. They are not a part of this war." Starblade and Nightblade paled a bit as they exchanged glances, both breaking into large grins at the sound of the familiar voice they had known since they were kids. 

        "Prime," Starscream growled, both Twins swearing they heard Knockout mutter, "Scrap," from the other side of the Quotev House. 

        "What are you doing here?!" snarled the heeled mech, Starblade finding the courage to peak out a bit from inside the closet. 

        She couldn't see much due to half the view being blocked by the rest of the ceiling that was still up, but since the other half had fallen after getting part of it torn off, the girl had an okay enough view to be able to tell that Starscream was there along with Optimus and a few other Autobots. This development managed to give Starblade some hope that her friends wouldn't be captured; well, at least not all of them. 

        "None of your business, Con," a femme's voice snapped, the Twins recognizing Arcee almost immediately. "Now put them down before things get ugly, now." 

        At this, Starscream chuckled, a dark chuckle that sent shivers up Nightblade's spine as he peaked over his sister's shoulder to watch what was happening. 

        "Feisty aren't you, Arcee. But these humans will serve a better purpose aboard the Nemesis," said Knockout, a growl erupting from Starscream's throat once he realized he'd been cut off. 

        The Twins could both picture Optimus's optics narrowing at the Decepticons, both knowing that sooner or later, the Prime would announce an attack and try to take back their captured friends. However, they doubted he could rescue all of them, well, not at the moment at least. 

        "If you will not surrender the humans, then we have no choice but to force you to do so." Without much warning, Optimus ordered an attack, though reminded them that there were hostages involved. 

        While they couldn't see him well, they noticed Starscream moving from left to right in attempt to dodge Optimus's punch as he tried to grab the humans, his two hostages groaning as they began to get rather sick from all the movement. Knockout, on the other hand, just transformed and drove off from the sound of it, though it didn't surprise them that an Autobot had decided to pursue the medic. 

        The Blade Twins watched the fight until the bots shifted outside of their vision, though they stayed put in order to keep out of harm's way. From what they could tell, Starscream seemed to be having a hard time trying to keep Optimus off his back. However, they'd temporarily forgotten that not only was Starscream ruthless, but he was a dirty player as well. 

        "You want the human so bad, Prime?! Why don't you take it!" Starblade and Nightblade paled in shock as they heard a shrill scream off terror, both twins already knowing what had conspired: He'd thrown their friend. 

        "Briell!" Darkfin screeched, yet her cries were cut off by the sound of transforming, followed by the sound of jet engines rocketing away. That's when the Twins knew they'd lost at least one friend to the Decepticons, and they both hoped they wouldn't lose another. 

        Unable to stand not knowing exactly what had happened, Starblade practically forgot about remaining safe and bolted out of the closet, Nightblade yelling, "H-Hey!" as he ran after his sister. She might've been brave enough to leave their safe haven, but her brother wasn't exactly as brave as her in such dire situations like this. Then again, none of them have ever faced something like this before; after all, cybertronians didn't exist in their world. 

        "Titanium!" Starblade called as she ran outside the Quotev House, the young girl capturing the attention of the remaining Autobots. Looking up to see Titaniumwrench peaking down at her from Optimus' servo confirmed she'd been right at assuming who'd been thrown. 

        At the sight of the Autobots, Starblade slowed to a stop with her brother right behind her, the girl staring in awe at her heroes. While the only bots there at the moment were Optimus and Arcee, both were still very excited that they were standing in the presence of real live Autobots. 

        "Looks like these three are also giving off Autobot life signals." The sound of Arcee's voice snapped Starblade out of her daze and caused her to take a glance at the two-wheeler, who was holding what appeared to be a scanner in her servos. "The fourth one's in that building." 

        "Fourth one? Wait- No- Katrina!" Starblade then whipped around and dashed towards the Quotev House, Nightblade groaning a bit though turning around and jogging after her. 

        Hearing two sets of giant foot-steps, while weird, was rather reassuring to the Twins; it meant the Autobots were in close proximity to them, which made it highly unlikely that the Decepticons would be able to grab them unless they were up against Soundwave or Megatron. 

        Reaching the Quotev House, Starblade slipped back inside while calling out to her fellow Autobot fan, Nightblade staying outside since he didn't feel like accidentally getting rubble dumped on his head. 

        "She is your sister, is she not?" Nightblade looked up to see Optimus kneeling down nearby, the mech seeming to be trying to get on his level, so to speak. 

        "Yeah... We're twins," the boy answered slowly, still rather intimidated by his presence. Optimus hummed a bit before nodding, the leader seeming as though he were trying to make sense of what was happening almost as much as he was; then again, the Autobots were more in the dark about their situation than even the Decepticons at this point, so it was natural for him to ask questions about his strange group taking refuge in the middle of Kentucky. 

        "I am Optimus Prime," the mech introduced, feeling the need to get them acquainted before practically interrogating him and his friends. 

        "Cool, I guess. I'm Nightblade," answered the brunette, the Prime's expression changing to surprise for just a second before disappearing. 

        "You have a cybertronian designation?" questioned the red and blue bot, Nightblade opening his mouth to explain himself right before he heard his sister yell, "Katrina!" 

        "Looks like we found the fourth human," Arcee commented towards Optimus, said mech standing up whilst gently setting Titaniumwrench next to Nightblade. 

        "Make that five!" Starblade called as she walked out of the building with a triumphant grin, Katrina following her lead along with their final survivor, Starjinx. 

        "Five?" Arcee then frowned and checked the scanner, the femme furrowing her optic-ridges in confusion as she looked over her scanner. "Only four are showing up on my scanners." 

        "Well I'm busted," Starjinx quietly joked to Katrina while slightly elbowing her friend, though stopped right when she caught sight of Titaniumwrench. 

        "OMP Titanium!" Starjinx and Katrina raced over to their friend's aid as she got to her feet, the girl still looking rather shaken up after the battle. 

        "You okay? I heard the cons nearly got you!" Katrina fretted, trying to be a comforting friend while also trying to give the girl her space. 

        Titaniumwrench, while rather overwhelmed with all the attention she was receiving, nodded. However, her mind seemed to be elsewhere as she continued running a hand over her throat, her expression showing she was rather bewildered as she did so. 

        "Something wrong with your voice box?" Starjinx asked automatically, the green-haired girl rather confused on what she was doing. 

        Just then, Starblade recalled what had happened during the search, how someone had screamed as one of their friends had been grabbed. It was clear that Nightblade remembered that same moment too, for he quietly asked, "Was that you yelling...?" 

        "Yelling? I thought she couldn't-" 

        Titaniumwrench cut off Katrina as she blurted, "I an tal." 

        Starjinx and Katrina stared in bewilderment, both rather confused as well as startled on what had just happened. This then prodded Starblade to speak. 

       "Yes," said the brunette. "Titanium can talk."


	7. Decisions Decisions

For Katrina, the entire day was just insane. First, they wake up looking exactly like their character's holoforms, next they encounter Decepticons and three of them get kidnapped, and now their mute friend somehow possessed the ability to more or less speak. The white-haired girl knew it was always possible that Titaniumwrench was selectively mute, but given her speech patterns as well as shocked expression, she found it doubtful.

        "Wait- What?! When did this happen?" asked Katrina, who looked even more surprised when the Blade Twins stared back at her and Starjinx in an almost calm manner. "Did you guys already know about this?" 

        Starblade frowned a bit and scratched her head. "Not exactly. We just heard her scream and well, yeah. Night and I kind of guessed something was up." 

        "So you're the one that was yelling through the halls!" Starjinx realized before mentally facepalming at her own slow thinking. "It must've happened this morning then, cause that's when we all woke up looking like our characters." 

        "Maybe, but that means we didn't just wake up looking different, but that the changes also applied to other things as well," Katrina pointed out. 

        "Well Night and I had a theory that we can transform, but we don't really know yet," Starblade said quietly with a frown. 

        "So what I'm hearing is there's a high possibility that we can transform into cybertronians?" said Starjinx with a hand on her hip, though Starblade didn't hesitate to shush her friend. 

        "Shh! Keep it down!" hissed the female twin. "They might hear us, and I'm pretty sure we're in enough trouble as it is, especially you and your 'con self, Jinx." 

        A bit taken back by her friend's remark, Starjinx frowned and took what Starblade had said into consideration, though she still didn't know what all the fuss was about. After all, the two Autobots were standing off to the side whilst discussing a few things, most of which was no doubt about what they would do with their little group. 

        "Chill out, man. I doubt they're even paying attention to us. They're probably trying to reach the base or something." 

        Little did Starjinx know that the two Autobots were definitely listening in on their conversation, both becoming even more confused as the group continued to talk. All that was clear to them was that the group, including those that were taken, was apparently compromised of cybertronians. It wasn't clear why they hadn't fought back against the Decepticons, or why they were still in their holoforms, but then again, everything about this group was just puzzling, and Arcee didn't like it. 

        "Are you sure we can just bring them to base?" questioned Arcee, shooting a glance at the five before looking back down at her scanner, which showed six blue Autobot life signals in the area, including Optimus' and hers. And while that was bizarre enough, there were still five members of that group, and one of them, presumably the one with red eyes, was the one not emanating a signal. Also, the Decepticons had made a stop in the area and appeared to have been just as interested in the signals as they had been, so Arcee was definitely suspicious of the five. 

        "What if they're a Decepticon plant, or something even worse?" the two-wheeler inquired, looking to Optimus for an answer. The Prime, however, was still examining the group, though he did so indirectly as to not unnerve them. 

        After a minute or so of humming as he thought of an answer, the Prime finally replied, "I don't believe they are a part of the Decepticon ranks. As we know, Starscream and Knockout had come to retrieve these humans, and they had hidden from them in response. If the Decepticons are after them, then it is our job to keep these humans safe, and uncover why they are important to Megatron." 

        At his response, the blue femme couldn't help but form a frown, noting that everything he said was correct but yet she still wasn't so sure about this. "I don't think they're humans. That one human had a cybertronian name and most of them are giving off Autobot life signals." 

        "And we will ask them once we get back to base," Optimus told her, clearly bent on trying to at least provide some help to the group. It was clear that they were distressed given the way they'd been acting so far, plus he wanted to make sure they were protected from the Decepticons. After all, if Megatron was after them, they had to be of importance. 

        With that, the Prime made his way over to the remaining Transfans, his large footsteps immediately alerting everyone to his presence. This caused the humans to cut off their conversation, neither knowing exactly what to say to the Autobots, especially with Arcee looking down at them with such distrust in her optics. 

        "Uh... Do you need anything?" asked Katrina, seeming a little nervous around the Autobots. She and her group knew very well that they were the good guys, but the girl had no idea how they would react to the five once they knew the whole story. It was already obvious enough that they weren't your average humans, so it was always possible that they were under suspicion by the bots, and Arcee's glare only proved the group's theory right. 

        "I need you five to accompany us back to base. You are obviously being targeted by the Decepticons and will be safe with us," Optimus replied, his voice firm, yet sincere at the same time. 

        "Uh- We'll get back to you on that!" Katrina said hastily and she gestured for everyone to form a tightly knit circle as they put their heads together to try and figure out exactly what to do. "Alright. What do we do here? I mean, I guess the answer's obvious, but we need to make sure everyone's on board and that we at least have some sort of plan." 

        "I don't think that's gonna help much with our problem. The Autobots will take us no matter what we say. They technically did that with the first humans; they won't hesitate to do the same with us," Starjinx pointed out in a hushed whisper. 

        "I-I agree with Jinx. A-And if we do refuse, we might not have another chance to get back home..." Nightblade quietly commented. 

        "Night's right about that much. But what are we gonna do with we get there? The bots will be expecting an explanation no doubt, so we'll have to figure out what to say," Starblade chimed in, clearly concerned. 

        "Maybe we should just tell them the truth?" Katrina suggested with a small frown. "I mean, we did just kinda stumble through a groundbridge and end up here. They can't condemn us for that." 

        "I guess..." Nightblade replied, though he didn't sound so sure. "But they're ask about our names and why they're cybertronian." 

        "We just simply tell them that they're a TV show in our world and we made characters and named ourselves after them. Duh," said the one Decepticon of the group, earning a few stares from her colleagues. 

        "Uh, Jinx? Doesn't that sound a bit weird?" Starblade asked her, causing Starjinx to frown at her friend. 

        "Star, we're Quotevians. Since when did we care about what other people or bots think of us?" Starjinx pointed out while crossing her arms. "I mean, do we look like Tumblrinas and Instagramers? I don't think so." 

        "She's got a point." Katrina then crossed her arms and shrugged, already seeing that the truth was their best option for now. "All in favor of telling the truth, put your hand in the circle." With that order, the girl put her hand into the middle of their friendship circle, hands one by one falling behind until there were five total. 

        "Looks like it's settled then," Starblade confirmed before they all withdrew their hands and looked back up at Optimus and a still distrusting Arcee. 

        "We've decided to accept your offer and will go to your base with you!" Katrina said in a regal tone of voice. Well, she attempted it at least, and while she'd nailed it for the most part, she'd definitely faltered in the beginning, thus earning a few snickers from the group. 

        Optimus was slightly taken back by the young girl's attitude, though after being in a base with Miko for the past six months or so, he was used to far worse behavior. "Very well," said the Autobot before placing a digit on his com link. "Ratchet, prepare the groundbridge."


	8. Confirmed Suspicions

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Katrina squealed, trying to contain her excitement as Optimus drove through the groundbridge.

        “Well aren’t you excited,” Starjinx snickered as she lightly shoved the woman in their shared seat, Katrina giggling and shoving back. 

        “Bet you’re exited too! Since when was the last time you got to ride with a giant alien robot?!” Katrina was grinning from ear to ear, clearly very happy with the arrangement that had just been made. And like Katrina, Starjinx was also happy, though she took notice of Titaniumwrench in the other seat, who wasn’t bouncing with glee. Instead, she looked like she was trying to keep herself from getting motion sickness, or trying to digest what had just happened, or both. 

        “Hey Titanium. You okay?” asked Starjinx, seeming a bit concerned for her friend. However, before Titaniumwrench could really answer, Optimus exited the groundbridge and pulled himself to a stop, opening his doors and allowing the humans to slide out before transforming. 

        Eagerly, Starjinx and Katrina hopped out of his alt mode, watching as the Blade Twins slid off Arcee before the two-wheeler could transform herself. The Autobot and Decepticon duo then trotted around Optimus to greet Titaniumwrench, only to watch her stumble out and, well, heave all over the floor. 

        “Agh! What is that?!” a familiar grumpy voice yelled, the voice belonging to none other than Ratchet, who was currently staring down at the mess in disgust. His blue optics then trailed over to the human who had caused the mess, then over to Katrina and Starjinx and then finally the Blade Twins. “…More humans?! Optimus! I thought you were going to a desolate location! One without humans!” 

        “Actually, Kentucky isn’t exactly devoid of all humans. I mean, Louisville’s pretty packed, and I’m pretty sure there was still a town a few miles away, and I’ll be quiet now-” Starblade breathed, her face flushing red from embarrassment as she once again stuck close to her brother. 

        Ratchet’s yelling, of course, had attracted the other members of Team Prime that weren’t already in the room, this being Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and an ecstatic Smokescreen, the mech eager to meet the new humans, well, until he saw the mess Titaniumwrench had accidentally made. 

        “Ew! What happened? Do all humans do that?” asked the mech as he scrunched up his faceplate. 

        “Hey! Don’t be rude!” Katrina snapped, the girl patting her friend’s back as she shot Smokescreen a quick glare. “She’s just sick! Probably from the groundbridge and that close encounter we just had.” 

        “That’s what humans do when they get sick? Still disgusting-” Smokescreen pointed out, though he kept quiet after that. 

        “Ratchet, tend to the sick human. She has been through a lot, as have the rest of them,” Optimus ordered, his blue optics showing sympathy towards the typically mute brunette. 

        With an annoyed yet compliant sigh, Ratchet kneeled down and gently picked up the human, making sure not to get near the gunk on the floor as he did so. 

        “Take good care of our Titaniumwrench, Doc bot!” Katrina teased, snickering as the mech grumbled something about the nickname before he finally left with their friend. 

        “So how did you know what a groundbridge is.” The four remaining humans then turned to Arcee, her optics trained on each of them yet again. When no one answered, she kept her composure and crossed her arms. “Well? How did you?” 

        “Arcee, while I understand your concern for our location, it is best if we take a gentler approach,” Optimus advised, Arcee huffing a bit at his words. But she did stand down, even if she kept her optics on them. This then allowed the Prime to begin with his typical introduction. “I believe it is time for introductions. My name, is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are here to defend your planet from the Decepticons, lead by the warlord, Megatron.” His optics then looked over the group, checking to see what their reactions would be. All four humans were grouped together, the white-haired human grinning in excitement alongside the red-eyed one, though she was trying to hide it more than her partner was. The twins, however, seemed uneased by their companion’s reactions, the female twin making it a little obvious as she nudged the one beside her a bit. This then allowed the Prime to draw one conclusion. “But you already knew this, did you not?” 

        Suddenly, the expressions on the humans changed a bit as they looked to each other for guidance. The Twins exhibited looks of fear, yet relief seemed to be hidden in their blue eyes. And while the white-haired woman seemed a little stunned, she, along with her red-eyed partner, also had an expression that said they knew this would happen. 

        “…Yeah about that.” Starjinx was the one to speak, trying to think of a way to go about this situation. “…Eh we’ll get to that once you at least know our names, just to make things easier for you. I’m Starjinx, that’s Katrina, the Twins are Starblade and Nightblade, and the human Ratchet’s tending to is Titaniumwrench.” 

        The Autobots then looked at her quizzically, already confused by one simple fact. 

        “Wait- You have cybertronian designations?” Bulkhead questioned with a quizzical frown. 

        “Actually, only four of them have cybertronian names,” Bumblebee beeped, causing the humans to exchange glances when they each realized they could understand him. However, they decided the detail was unimportant for now, especially since if their hypothesis was correct, there would be no use in explaining it. 

        “Yeah, though there’s a good reason for that. I mean, they’re not our real real names but it’s what we’re all going by,” Starjinx replied, only to cause Katrina to step up to the plate. 

        “Okay that’s just confusing. We’re supposed to help them understand, remember?” she pointed out before taking a breath to compose herself. “Okay, let’s start from the beginning. We’re not from this dimension, and in our dimension, you guys are a TV show.” 

        “-And we happen to be pretty awesome fans of said TV show!” chimed in Starjinx yet again with a grin on her face. 

        “-So we all met up at this awesome convention and saw Starscream walking around-” 

        “-And that’s obviously not normal so we followed him to a groundbridge-” 

        “-Which we ended up running through because holy mother of Primus- Transformers are real and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity-” 

        “-So yeah we’re here now!” Starjinx finger-gunned the Autobots once she tied off the end of their strange explanation, each of the fans now watching the cybertronians as they each reacted to the two girls’ words. 

        Understandably, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were flat-out confused by their story, while Arcee seemed to be very irritated by it. Optimus, as usual, held an expression that showed he was thinking, though of course no one waited for the Prime’s word as they began asking their own questions. 

        “Are you telling me that you saw a Decepticon, _knew_ who it was and how dangerous he is, yet you ran through an inter-dimensional groundbridge anyway?! Even if we might never be able to get you back home!?” Arcee snapped, shocked by what she saw as sheer stupidity. 

        “Well it’s not like we were gonna land in some random location! According to that one episode in season one where Jack, Raf, and Miko got trapped in the Shadowzone, an inter-dimensional groundbridge has to open at the same spot or else the person going through could end up anywhere, so we knew we were gonna land in the exact same spot, and not the Decepticon warship,” Starjinx pointed out, gladly showing off her Transformers Prime expertise. 

        “Also- Also! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity! Our world is really boring and kind of sucks, so who wouldn’t pass this up?” Katrina mentioned, the Autobots seeming to become more and more confused by their actions, no matter how many times they tried to defend them. However, not everyone in their group was on board with this, and Starblade wasn’t afraid to make that clear. 

        “Katrina, Jinx, while you’re right about that, you still can’t deny that there were risks in running through there. We were lucky Starscream wasn’t waiting for us, though not that it matters since now he’s got his claws on Darkfin, Mid, and Sasori, but still. We really should’ve stayed put.” The words just came tumbling out of Starblade’s mouth before she could stop them, though she knew she was right. They all knew. 

        “And we’ll get them back! We’ve got the Autobots now!” Katrina reminded them; while it did indeed pain her to say that her friends had gotten caught, she also knew that with the events going on that concerned the group, they should be more or less fine. Hopefully. 

        Optimus, who had been standing by and silently ordering the others to do the same, eventually decided to speak up. With a slight grunt, the mech knelt down on one knee and stared at the four, his faceplate showing the expression of what could only be described as a firm parent. “Although it is true that we will do everything in our power to retrieve your friends, do not think that they are out of danger, for as long as they are in the custody of the Decepticons, they will not be safe.” 

        “And we get that, but there’s also something else that’s going on that I think should keep them safe for at least a little while,” Starjinx pointed out before looking over towards her friends. “We heard what you said about the beacons, and we think we might know what’s up with that-” 

        “Optimus!” The panicked voice of Ratchet instantly caught everyone’s attention, both human and Autobot alike as Ratchet suddenly poked his helm out from the medical bay. 

        “Wow- Didn’t know ole’ Ratchet could yell that loud,” remarked Smokescreen, only to receive a glare from the medic as he retorted, “I can also hear just as well too!” 

        “Ratchet, what has happened?” questioned Optimus, authority clear in his tone in order to indicate the potential seriousness of the matter. 

        “Is Titanium okay?!” demanded Katrina as she and the other humans ran around Optimus to stand right beside him. 

        “Yes- Er- I think so- Urgh! Just- Let me show you!” Ratchet then vanished back inside the medical bay, only to quickly yell, “And bring the humans too!” before anyone else could move. 

        Optimus, not wanting the humans to somehow accidentally get stepped on, quickly scooped up the four with his servos as he and the rest of the bots made their way to the medical bay, only to see Ratchet standing by Titaniumwrench, who was still sitting on a cybertronian-sized medical table whilst watching everyone. The scene seemed rather normal, except for one thing. 

        In Ratchet’s servos was a scanner, its results being displayed on the holographic screen, which he handed to Optimus’s free servo. The scan was of a cybertronian femme, her form being displayed to the right of the results. Of course, the four humans tried to read the results, but to no avail, for neither of them could read cybertronian. However, they did have their suspicions, and those were confirmed when the Prime made an announcement. 

        “Autobots, we are no longer dealing with ordinary humans. These are cybertronians.”


	9. Rebellion

“ _You high-heeled piece of slag!_ ” Darkfin shrieked, aggressively kicking at just about anything she could inside the seeker’s cockpit. “ _You better let me down before I damage whatever I can in here and take us both out-!_ ”

        Without warning, the Decepticon suddenly began spinning, causing Darkfin’s angry yelling to change into that of fearful shouts. 

        “Shut up you pathetic fleshling!” snarled Starscream, his voice sounding throughout the cockpit. “Because if you don’t, I can keep this up the entire trip to the warship!” 

        “Do you really want me to puke all over you?! Because I will do it!” the black-haired girl promised, glaring in hatred at the control panel in front of her. Had she not been all tied up at the moment, she would’ve been attempting to fly him herself. After all, it was possible, at least with grounders it was. 

        “Do that and I won’t hesitate to drop you,” the seeker countered, only to smirk to himself when the fleshling finally shut up. 

        Unfortunately, the silence didn’t last long, though the second she tried to open her mouth, the Decepticon ordered her to be quiet before turning on his com link. “I need a bridge.” 

        Of course, she should’ve expected the warship to not be nearby; hardly was it ever near any battles in the show, well, unless there was an important reason for it to be there of course. The warship was the Decepticon’s base; they wouldn’t risk that without a reason to. 

        Suddenly, a groundbridge portal appeared, Starscream flying right through the vortex before transforming on the other side with Darkfin in his servos. Not even wasting time, he began to walk, Darkfin taking everything in. 

        She was here. She was on the Nemesis, and she didn’t know whether or not this was the happiest day in her life, or the scariest. The halls and control panels looked exactly like they did in the show, as did the vehicons she saw walking down the hall. To top it all off, she even got a look at a few sections she’d never seen shots of before, such as the prison section, which Starscream stopped at. 

        “Took you long enough,” a snide voice remarked, Darkfin’s eyes automatically training on the one and only Decepticon medic. “And last I saw, weren’t you holding _two_ humans? Lord Megatron won’t be pleased with just three-” 

        “Oh shut up, Knockout! If I didn’t have to deal with Optimus and that pesky two-wheeler, I would’ve retrieved all the humans, rather than this one pitiful scrap-” 

        “Glitch, you could’ve made it away with Titanium if you hadn’t _chucked her at Optimus!_ ” fumed the human, her eyes glaring in hatred at the high-heeled ‘con. 

        “Ooh. Feisty,” Knockout teased, only to rub her head with his digit. 

        In response, Darkfin shook her head and growled at the red Decepticon. “Touch me again and I’ll wreck your paint job,” she snarled, which caused Knockout to back off a bit despite the threat coming from a mere human. 

        “Well touch my paint job, and you’ll have a painful dissection in your future,” Knockout warned, the red medic locking eyes with the raven-haired human. 

        “Enough! Knockout, where did you stash the other ones, assuming you succeeded in capturing any.” 

        Starscream’s words drew the fellow Decepticon’s attention back to him, smirking in response as he gloated, “Actually, I captured two, like I was _supposed to._ ” 

        All this did was cause the high-heeled Decepticon to fume, which unfortunately left Darkfin torn between laughing and being worried; the fact that Knockout had oh-so-gloriously stood up Starscream was absolutely hilarious to her, but at the same time, not one, but two of her friends had been captured. What was happening to them? Were they Autobot fans or Decepticon fans? She knew for a fact that Autobot fans would probably have a harder time with this than Decepticon ones, especially if their little theory was correct; it had to be. 

        “Shut up, fleshling!” Of course, Starscream had heard Darkfin stifle a laugh from Knockout’s remark, and as expected, he wasn’t pleased. To show his anger as well as to get her to apparently keep quiet, the Decepticon squeezed her in warning, only stopping once the girl let out a grunt of pain. 

        “Oh yes. Speaking of ‘fleshling,’ while you were out having fun with Big O and the rest of the Autobots, I ran a little scan on our new friends,” Knockout brought up, giving the Second in Command a knowing smirk. 

        “What? What did you find?” inquired the Decepticon, though Darkfin was also intrigued. 

        “I’ll go through with the big reveal once we get to the lab; Lord Megatron and Soundwave should be there any second now-” 

        “What?!” Starscream had not expected this or been informed of such a meeting, especially an important one involving Megatron, who currently was not on the best of terms with him. “Where’s the cell?! We need to get there now or else Megatron will have my head!” 

        “I wish,” Darkfin couldn’t help but utter, only to get flicked in the head by the Second in Command. “Ow!” 

        “Quiet!” ordered the seeker, only to quickly rush over to a cell Knockout had gestured to and quite literally toss Darkfin into it. She would have listened to Starscream’s next ramble of words had she not been worried for her safety, the raven-haired girl letting out a scream as she fell and soon hit the floor, and a very uneven floor at that due to landing in a cage. 

        “Midnight?!” she heard a familiar voice yell, and when the figure approached and knelt down, Darkfin confirmed who the voice belonged to. 

        “Not Midnight-” Darkfin said with a groan, feeling Sasori help her to her feet. “Fragging ‘con… I’ll kill him if he does that again.” 

        “No offense, but we’re a lot smaller than they are,” Sasori pointed out, only to quickly check her over. “You took quite the fall-” 

        “Sure felt like it.” 

        “-but you should be dead.” 

        That caused Darkfin to frown for a second; she should be dead? Of course, she didn’t know how high up she’d been tossed from, but she sure knew it was too high for her tastes. “…Think it’s a side effect from being here?” 

        “At this point, I think this is larger than some dumb side effect. This is much larger than we’d thought.” Sasori then took a moment of silence, only to look over at Darkfin once again. “Knockout took Midnight away, to the med bay to be exact. He said we were more interesting than ‘normal humans.’” 

        “I don’t doubt it.” 

        “Neither do I.” 

        “Titanium talked.” 

        That caught Sasori off guard. “She did?!” 

        “Yeah. And let me tell you something. I know Titanium, as in I knew her in real life before all of this. She may have been selectively mute, but it was _really_ selective. When Starscream grabbed me and her like that, she shouldn’t have been able to yell that loud. No way. Something’s going on here, and I think we all know what it is.” 

        The two then stared at each other for a moment, both clearly focused and silently coming to an agreement. They both knew what was happening; the overnight transformations and the appearance of the Decepticons made it obvious. 

        Eventually, Sasori spoke. “We need to rescue Midnight; the ‘cons took her for an examination, and if they know our little ‘secret,’ I’m sure they’ll come for us.” 

        “Then we fight and plow past the vehicons, and we avoid the main cast as much as possible because some of those guys are dangerous opponents,” Darkfin suggested. 

        “We’ll have to make it to the med bay.” 

        “We’ll guess our way there.” 

        “But what if we can’t find it?” 

        Darkfin then thought for a moment before flashing Sasori a slight smirk. “Then we bring down the ship.”  
  
  
  
Ever since they’d woken up in what had assumed to be the holoforms of their characters, Midnight knew that it was only a matter of time before one or all of them would transform. She just didn’t expect it to happen like this. 

        Currently, the girl- err, femme was strapped to a medical berth, staring at a very familiar room she had seen in quite a few Transformers Prime episodes: The med bay. Unfortunately, she wasn’t fangirling on the inside like anyone would think. No. She was downright terrified of what might happen, though of course she refused to show it. 

        “Well this is a disaster,” she muttered to herself, only to quickly hush up at the sound of very familiar voices. Instantly, she recognized them: Starscream, Knockout, and Megatron. 

        Megatron. 

        Midnight couldn’t help but curse under her breath; of course Megatron would want to see this! But at the same time, one slip-up and she might die, and not just her, but maybe even her friends as well. She couldn’t let that happen. 

        Optics on the door, she watched them swoosh open to reveal that her guesses were correct, though Soundwave was also with them as well. 

        Within seconds, Midnight was staring into the red optics of the dark lord himself, her gaze occasionally drifting towards the other three Decepticons. However, her optics always ended up right back on Megatron, even when he was talking to Knockout. 

        “What is this?” asked the warlord, clearly not in the mood for any games. “I thought you said they were _humans._ ” 

        “Yes- Well- They _looked_ like humans, Lord Megatron. But it turns out that the reason they gave off cybertronian signals was because they were, well, cybertronian,” stammered Knockout as he tried to regain his composure. 

        The warlord then made his way over to the very front of her berth, and unfortunately for Midnight, she couldn’t help but make a comment. 

        “Enjoying the view?” asked the femme, causing Knockout to stiffen a bit as he gave her a tense look. One would think it got her to keep quiet, but no. It only made her snicker. 

        “...Where are the others,” questioned Megatron, only for Starscream to interrupt Knockout before he could speak. 

        “The other prisoners are being held in their cell, as by your request, Lord Megatron,” Starscream said graciously, which only prodded Knockout to roll his optics. 

        “Wait- Prisoners? As in plural?! Who else did you capture?!” Midnight demanded, sending Knockout a death glare as his annoyed look turned into a knowing smirk. 

        “Oh just one other human-” 

        “Only one other? Because I was informed that there were _four_ signals, not _two_ ,” Megatron mentioned, Starscream and Knockout instantly tensing as Soundwave brought up what appeared to be a grid map on his screen. Just like Megatron had mentioned, there were four glowing dots in the same area, all being unidentified Decepticon signals. 

        Starscream, of course, was the first to begin his explanation. “W-Well, you see, Lord Megatron-” 

        “We actually have _three_ humans in our possession, my liege! Though Starscream only retrieved one despite us both having to deal with Autobots,” Knockout pointed out. 

        “You only had the two-wheeler! I was face-to-face with Optimus Prime!” 

        “Prime was at the site?! And you gave up one of the humans?!” Megatron snarled, the cowardly seeker quickly letting out a yelp as he more or less crouched behind Knockout. 

        “It was the only way to ensure the other human and I weren’t captured, Master!” 

        “Oh would you stop your whining and own up to your mistakes?!” Midnight hissed, receiving a pointed glare from Starscream in return as well as the attention of the rest of the Decepticons. 

        “Well, it seems our captive has more common sense than you, Starscream,” said Megatron, Midnight unable to resist flashing Starscream a quick smirk. “So, femme, I’ll trust that you have enough common sense to tell me what I need to know.” 

        Of course, Midnight knew now that just being a pain in the aft wouldn’t cut it for her right now, but that didn’t mean she still wouldn’t keep up her sarcastic attitude. “Well what do you need to know?” A genuine question, one that she hoped wouldn’t land her offline if she answered something incorrectly. 

        “What is your designation.” 

        “Midnight.” 

        “Why are you here?” 

        “We jumped through a groundbridge. Starscream sucks at covering his tracks.” 

        “I do not!” The sound of the seeker attempting to defend his pride was almost like music to her audios, and better yet, it got Megatron’s attention off of her. 

        “Then how did you not realize that you weren’t being followed by not one, but four humans?!” Megatron demanded, his red optics filled with anger at the SIC’s carelessness. 

        “I wasn’t- I just- It’s their fault for following me!” 

        “ _Silence!_ ” Suddenly, Starscream was swatted across the room and into a wall, Knockout having been lucky to quickly move out of the way before his precious finish could be harmed. “Your incompetence as a second in command has begun to show yet again, Starscream!” 

        “M-Master please-! I couldn’t have known-!” 

        “Known what?! That you not only failed at locating energon, but you also brought four humans with you and didn’t even finish retrieving the last of them?!” The Decepticon leader began to approach the small seeker, who had begun to try and scoot away in panic. “Your ignorance is astonishing! It’s a miracle I even chose _you_ over the likes of Dreadwing!” 

        Instantly, Midnight’s gears began turning as she quickly figured out what point she and her friends had landed in on the Transformers Prime timeline. The scene where Dreadwing was shot by Megatron to protect Starscream was the first thing that popped into her mine, and just like that, she knew they were nearing the end of season two. 

        Hearing a yelp, the femme looked back towards Megatron and Starscream, the larger bot holding the seeker by his neck. 

        “Be lucky that you’re a bigger asset to me alive rather than dead-” The Decepticon was cut off by a sudden alarm sounding throughout the ship, causing Midnight as well as Knockout and Starscream to almost jump. Growling at the interruption, the warlord turned to Soundwave soon after dropping Starscream. “What is it now?!” 

        Soundwave didn’t even have to wait for orders; already, he had been searching through what appeared to be many different security camera footages on his visor, only to stop on one that revealed the reason for the alarms. 

        On screen, Midnight watched as a small set of vehicons fired at an unseen enemy, only for that enemy to make itself known as it dashed towards the soldiers and began taking them out one by one. The perpetrator, from what Midnight could see, was a small, thin bot with spiky purple and black armor as well as purple optics. Within moments, that bot had been joined by another, a larger femme with black, aqua, and purple features and a blaster in hand. 

        “Nine down, who knows how many more to go!” exclaimed the first femme with a grin before taking off down the hallway and running off the camera feed. 

        “Hey wait for me!” yelled the second as she scrambled after the other. 

        Quickly, Midnight recognized the voices, and within seconds, she had begun to howl with laughter. It was bad almost to the point where she missed Megatron’s words, and Primus forbid that ever happened. 

        “What’s so funny?!” 

        Despite how difficult it was, the femme did manage to control herself. “While I love being strapped down to a table like this, my friends I bet weren’t as happy being stuck in that stupid cage,” she sneered, her gaze traveling over the terrified Starscream and Knockout before once again settling back on Megatron. “And I also bet that they’re coming here to rescue me, and they’ll probably continue their resistance until they accomplish their mission.” 

        Megatron and Midnight stared each other down for a second, only for the warlord’s optics to snap over towards a certain red medic. “Knockout, what security measures did you take?” 

        It didn’t take long for the sports car to pick up that he was in hot water. “W-Well, my liege, um, they were in a cage-” 

        “A cage?!” 

        “-inside a regular prison cell. I had a vehicon go fetch them for a little demonstration, but I didn’t think they’d ever figure out how to transform on their own given their own cluelessness!” Knockout was extremely tense, and for good reason; suffering a blow from Megatron would not only dent that armor of his, but scratch his oh-so-precious paint job. 

        A moment of silence between all the ‘cons, and then Megatron spoke yet again. “Soundwave, seal off the halls. It’s time I met our other prisoners.”


	10. The Dark Lord Himself

Sasori had never thought this would happen. Of course, she had pictured it a few times, but she didn’t think she’d actually be able to fight Decepticons for real. Actually she was more of a Decepticon fan, but still; she was a giant robot beating up giant robots with another friend of hers being a giant robot, and that, to her, was absolutely amazing, especially since they were kicking some major tailpipe.

        “Get behind me!” yelled Darkfin as she raced forward, Sasori following her lead for but a moment. They were being met with semi-heavy blaster fire in the hall they were in, and Darkfin, having the heavier armor, was taking on most of it. However, Darkfin was much slower than the stealth-bot, so when Sasori felt as though it was a good time to split, she took it. 

        The second she’d run out from behind the Shark-ta-con, the femme got to work and shot straight towards the nearest vehicon, quickly using her katana to cut right through him and others nearby. Meanwhile, Darkfin was practically just body-slamming everyone, though she would fire back at the vehicons who were too far away at the moment. She wasn’t a good shot, but she managed; it was normal for them to not be fully acquainted with every new piece of their equipment after all. 

        “On your left!” Within seconds, Darkfin had shot the vehicon that Sasori had warned her about, the smaller femme giving her a thumbs up with her free hand. “Nice shot!” 

        “Thanks, though we’re not done yet,” said the buffer femme as she watched more vehicons run down the halls. “Let’s go!” 

        The bots then both ran towards the Decepticon soldiers, ready to attack and rip them to shreds. However, the Decepticons pulled a surprising move and quickly stopped before turning around and sprinting away from the two femmes, causing both of them to raise their optic ridges. 

        “Well that’s weird,” Darkfin remarked, Sasori pulling out some throwing stars before throwing them at the vehicons. Unfortunately, they didn’t make much of a mark, much to the femme’s disappointment. 

        “What was that?” questioned the Shark-ta-con, Sasori quickly saying, “It looked cooler in my head okay!” 

        “Yeah okay- Let’s just get out of here. It’s obvious that they probably got the order to retreat though, which means that the big guns have been dispatched,” said Darkfin with a frown. 

        In response, Sasori’s expression also changed a bit; vehicons had already been surprisingly easy to handle, but both of them knew that fighting any other bot would most certainly result in both femmes getting their afts handed to them, which neither of them wanted, especially when it came to fighting the Decepticons. “We need to move.” 

        “Let’s hope the med bay’s close by,” said Darkfin, only to begin to run forward, following the vehicons for a bit before finally, someone stopped both her and Sasori in their tracks. 

        He was the very last Decepticon they’d been looking to fight, the one that they both knew would tear them limb from limb if they ever ran into him. The warlord towered right over the two femmes, and he didn’t at all seem pleased with them. 

        “You insolent brats should have waited in your cells,” Megatron growled, the blade in his arm suddenly jutting out soon after he’d spoken. 

        In response, Sasori took a few small steps back while Darkfin flinched, both femmes knowing that they were doomed if they even tried to fight the leader of the Decepticons himself. Unfortunately, Megatron wasn’t in the mood for mercy. 

        Without even giving them a chance to react, Megatron raced forward, the mech heading straight for Darkfin, who attempted to move out of the way. Unfortunately, she wasn’t quick enough, and the blade cut right across her chassis armor. Before she could retaliate, the mech struck again, raking his sword through her side before grabbing her arm and tossing her down the corridor as if she weighed nothing. Then came Sasori’s attack, an attack that made its mark as one katana made contact with his back. However, it wasn’t enough, and soon, the small stealth bot was smacked aside with a yelp. 

        “You might have been able to best my vehicons, but I am no mere foot-soldier,” said the warlord, all while he continued to slowly approach the small femme. Towering above her, he then raised his sword as he stared down at the stealth bot, not at all flinching at the sight of her terrified purple optics. However, before he could deal another blow, an angry voice interrupted him. 

        “ _Megatron!_ ” How? Why was she not restrained? Why was she outside of the med bay? And more importantly, who in the Pit decided to let her out? There stood Midnight, her servos cuffed, but she was standing nonetheless, and she looked furious. 

        “Midnight-!” 

        “What’re you doing to them?!” The femme didn’t even bother listening to Knockout’s words, though before she could do anything foolish, Soundwave quickly reached out and gripped her arm as if warning her to stay put. 

        “Soundwave, what is the meaning of this?!” demanded the warlord. 

        “The meaning of this is the fact that I’m here to stop you from murdering my friends!” the midnight blue femme snapped, only to yelp and growl at Soundwave when she felt a warning shock emanate through her systems. 

        “And why should I? They have cost me a great deal of foot-soldiers, soldiers that could have gone up against the Autobots!” Megatron snarled, doing his best to intimidate the irritated femme. 

        “Because those bots right there just took out a bunch of your useless vehicons!” Midnight chastised, though she wasn’t done. “Think about it. Two once-human cybertronians took out a bunch of your vehicons despite having never been in a fight before. Not only does it prove that your vehicons are incompetent, but it also proves that these two can stand a greater chance in a fight against Autobots than those vehicons could.” It was an interesting point, a point that Megatron actually appreciated, but even then, he still wasn’t convinced. 

        “And yet, when faced against a real challenge, they both proved to be less than sufficient at taking down an enemy.” 

        “Because you’re Megatron! You’re the leader of the Decepticons, ex-gladiator of Kaon, and one of- if not the only bot who can keep up with Optimus Prime. You’re the ultimate challenge!” Midnight wasn’t backing down, and even though she knew that she was probably feeding the mech’s ego, she couldn’t lie; this was all true. “If they- We, were trained to be Decepticons, to fight like Decepticons, and to battle against Autobots, then I can assure you that we won’t be as useless as you think we are.” 

        Megatron simply stood there for a moment, looking thoughtful as he stared at Midnight before glancing back down at Sasori. “You’re lucky your friend here knows how to talk her way out of punishments,” the mech growled, only to turn his attention to Darkfin, who had gotten to her peds but was gripping her stomach-region. “…Knockout, cuff and take them to the med bay. And Soundwave, a word.” 

        After the silver mech finished speaking, Knockout gave a quick, “Yes, Lord Megatron!” before pulling Midnight over and getting to work, only to comm for some vehicons to help assist him in the matter. Even so, the femmes couldn’t help but exchange glances as they looked down the hallway, watching as Megatron and his faithful TIC disappeared from around a corner. 

        They were safe from the warlord’s wrath. For now.


	11. A Quick Check-up

This was a mess, to say the least. A mess that everyone was doing their best to deal with, but a mess nonetheless. And honestly, it made Nightblade rather anxious. For the most part, everyone had been transformed into their Transformers Prime characters, with the exception of Starjinx and Titaniumwrench. The reasoning of course was because of Katrina, who had begun taking up Ratchet's time as he continued to examine her final form: A cyberwolf.

        "Organic and cybernetic material, all merged together... How is this possible?" mused the medic as he continued to perform numerous scans on the white wolf. 

        Katrina, of course, had the answer. "It's a long story, actually! But I can't tell you out loud- It'll spoil the story for the others," said the being with a childlike grin, the cyberwolf leaning in and quietly whispering the answer to the grumpy bot. 

        Seeing as Nightblade couldn't exactly hear what the other femme was saying, he'd turned back towards his sister, who was sitting on the medical berth right next to him whilst lightly swinging her blue peds. 

        "Hey- Star?" The boy never was one to talk all that much; he left that up to his sister since she was always better with words. But it was just the two of him in this conversation, and as much as he was internally fanboying over all of this, he was still fearful of what could potentially come. 

        "What's up, Night?" Starblade asked, blinking a bit as she looked towards her brother. However, all she got in response was him tapping his metal chassis, only to raise an optic-ridge at the femme. "Oh! Yeah, obviously, but you have something on your mind. I know that look, plus why else would you have gotten my attention?" 

        All Nightblade could do was let out a quiet chuckle before nodding, his optics drifting downwards for a second as he tried to put his question into words. "...How do you think all of this will turn out? This all seems like something from some cliche fanfiction, but this isn't exactly fiction, you know?" the bot murmured, hoping he got his point across. 

        "Oh yeah- I understand one-hundred percent, and honestly, I really don't know. The best we can assume is that we'll regroup and get back together and back to our universe, but right now, it's kind of too early to tell-" 

        "A Decepticon?!" And no sooner was their conversation interrupted by Ratchet, who was gawking at a recently transformed Starjinx. Of course, to no one's surprise, Starjinx was trying extremely hard not to laugh. In fact, Katrina was snickering a little bit herself, especially at what the red-eyed con said next. 

        "What can I say? I like the dark side-!" And within seconds, Starjinx had begun laughing, only to have Katrina join in with her seconds later. 

        Obviously, Ratchet was unamused. In fact, the other Autobots were concerned, and Arcee even looked prepared to pin down the potential Decepticon spy if she was given any reason to. Unfortunately, Starjinx didn't seem to be aware of that until she looked towards Ratchet to see his reaction, and while it was still humorous to her, the expressions of the other Autobots drove the point home. "...Yikes-" 

        "Um-" Seeing as no one had intervened just yet, Nightblade had decided to step up, hoping that maybe he could string together a good enough explanation to get Starjinx out of such an awkward situation for the time being. "That's kind of her main character... She... She's not bad- She just made a Decepticon for a main character..." the bot wheezed, only to look towards Starblade for help. 

        "Yeah, Nightblade's right. Starjinx's character's a Decepticon, yes, but the Starjinx we all know and are talking to isn't. I hope that makes sense, but I promise Jinx isn't a con- You won't have to lock her up or anything," said the light blue bot as she tried to back up her brother. Thankfully, the Decepticon of the group was more than willing to add her two cents once she got a better hold of herself. 

        "They're right, really! Trust me, if you were talking to the actual character Starjinx, you wouldn't be talking because she would've attacked you by now." Quickly, the girl noticed her somewhat poor choice of words, though she swiftly tried to correct them. "But! But, if this makes you feel any better, I have written a universe where the character Starjinx ends up being an Autobot rather than a Decepticon, thus showing that she can be a good person!" 

        This of course called for a moment of silence from the Autobots, all simply because they didn't completely understand what the newcomers were rambling on about, even though they understood what they were trying to say. Starjinx wasn't bad, even if she was sporting red optics and a Decepticon insignia. 

        Optimus, once again taking authority on this issue, simply stated, "We will discuss the matter later," before looking towards Titaniumwrench, who Ratchet was running one final scan over. 

        "Alright. Even if your accident might have nothing to do with how you'll feel as a cybertronian, I still had to make sure you were perfectly healthy, understand?" asked the medic, only to gain a nod from the girl. "Excellent. Now..." 

        "Scrap-" Arcee grumbled as she looked towards a clock on one of the screens. "School's ending soon... I'm gonna be late-" 

        "School's ending soon?!" Bumblebee hadn't even hesitated to stick around as he ran out of the room, quickly followed by Bulkhead as he shouted, "Hey! Wait for me!" Arcee of course, followed as well, though in a much swifter and more precise manner. This left the new bots with Ratchet, Optimus, and Smokescreen, the latter of which had begun talking to Katrina out of boredom. 

        "So, what's the story behind your cyberwolf thing again?" asked the mech, still finding it bizarre yet kind of cool that such a fusion between technology and organics could exist. 

        "Spoilers!" Katrina told him with a goofy grin. "But I will tell you that in my story, cyberwolves are pretty common. Well, maybe not really common, but I definitely wouldn't be the only one!" 

        "Well sorry to break it to ya, but you're the only cyberwolf I've ever met," said Smokescreen, only for Katrina to shake her head. 

        "That's because cyberwolves don't really exist in Transformers Prime canonically; just Autobots and Decepicons as well as Insecticons and Predacons-" 

        "Wait- You know about Predacons?!" Once again, Smokescreen was drawn in, though now Ratchet and Optimus were even looking at Katrina too. Thankfully, Katrina covered up her knowledge of Predacons as quickly and most believably as possible. 

        "Uh, yeah! They were mentioned at some point in the show. Can't remember when though," said the cyberwolf, and when he looked towards the others for answers, they all simply shook their heads. 

        "Yo- Shouldn't we be trying to figure out how we'll be getting Midnight and the others back?" Starjinx chimed in, an optic-ridge raised in question at the others. "I mean, them being Decepticon fans and therefore having Decepticon forms should help them, but I don't know how the cons would react when it comes to, well, everything else." 

        "They'll probably be held in cells or something. And interrogated. Maybe experimented-" Quickly, Starblade cut herself off, the femme realizing that she wasn't at all making anything better. 

        "Um, I think experiment's a bit much. The worst I'd put it at is interrogation. Or death..." said Katrina with a frown, the femme looking off to the side as Titaniumwrench shook her head. 

        "As much as I appreciate you femmes thinking realistically for once, I have reason to believe they won't be killed, at least not right away," Ratchet grumbled, the mech no longer running through a brief health check with Titaniumwrench. "You said they were hunting you. They were actively trying to capture you rather than squash you like any other human, correct?" 

        In response, Titaniumwrench and the others nodded, prodding Ratchet to continue. "Then they don't want you dead, at least not right now. You're just as strange to them as you are to us, and if what you say is true about them all transforming into Decepticons, then they're even more likely to survive, especially if they submit to Megatron." 

        Ratchet of course ended that on a grim note, though neither of the new bots saw that as a bad thing; in fact, some were somewhat comforted by this idea, which was shown by Starjinx letting out a small, "Oh thank Primus," under her breath. 

        "Oh thank Primus?! You think it's good for them all to submit to Megatron?!" Ratchet fumed, quickly growing outraged by such simple words. 

        "You literally just said it was!" Starjinx retorted, also growing snappish. "And I know those guys- They won't completely submit! If they're smart enough to, which they are, they'll make a break for the Autobots the second it's safe to, because we all know that the cons won't send us home! Right Optimus?" 

        The Prime had been silent during the entire set of conversations, simply observing the reactions of the others as they interacted with each other as well as other Autobots. But it was clear that Starjinx was trying to pull him in, and while he did prefer to simply watch, he knew he'd have to exercise his authority as leader at some point and make a final case. "While I do not know what the Decepticons have in store for the captured femmes, I am sure that, with the knowledge you all seem to possess of our universe, they will know how to handle Megatron, even if they must do so without battling him." 

        "See? The Prime agrees with me," said the femme, only to quickly get shut down by the large red and blue mech. 

        "But, that does not mean we shouldn't do everything in our power to bring them home, even if we believe they can survive. Am I understood?" Optimus wasn't trying to be mean, of course, but he wanted to make sure that they knew that this was real life, not some TV show like they'd been raised to believe. 

        "Yes, Optimus," the bots replied, some murmuring their responses while others said so in a dutiful voice. 

        At the sound of them complying, the mech gave them all a single nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention to his trusted medic. "Ratchet. Is everyone healthy?" 

        "Yes, Optimus, including err..." 

        "Titaniumwrench-" 

        "-Titaniumwrench, despite her... accident from earlier," finished the medic, Titaniumwrench giving Optimus a nod to ensure that she did indeed feel much better compared to before. 

        "Hmm. Smokescreen, prepare the training room. I want for everyone here to learn basic defensive and offensive maneuvers," said the mech, his voice ringing out loud and clear to the bots present. Now came the time for them to learn how to battle, and not for fun like they wished to think. Despite what they wanted, everyone knew what this was. 

        This was preparation for war.


	12. Training

The training hall was probably one of the largest and emptiest rooms in the Autobot base, or at least that was what Titaniumwrench was assuming, though it wouldn't be surprising when taking into account the base's overall size and such. However, that was the only interesting thing about the room save for a large hole in the wall across from them, which of course garnered stares and even a few snickers from the Quotevians, including the teal-colored bot herself.

        "What's so funny?" questioned Ratchet with a slightly irked expression, only for Katrina to quickly answer, "The episode where you threw Bulkhead through the wall!" 

        "What?! How did you- Oh. Right." It was clear that the medic still couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that to the new bots, he and his team had been nothing more than mere characters in a TV show. In fact, none of them seemed to be quite used to it yet, though that was understandable. 

        "Wait- Doc Bot threw Bulkhead?!" Smokescreen asked in surprise, Katrina grinning as she gave him a nod. 

        "Mhm! It was a pretty funny scene! Happened way before you got here though," said the cyberwolf sheepishly, only for Optimus to grab everyone's attention. 

        "Recruits, I expect you all to take this training seriously. You may not ever fight in a battle against the Decepticons, but it is my duty to ensure that you will all be able to protect yourselves if needed," the large mech boomed, the five all seeming to stand up just a bit more in the presence of the Autobot leader. "Autobots, draw your weapons." 

        On command, the five quickly began doing their best to follow orders, though unfortunately, none of them were really graceful. Starjinx failed to grab the hilts of her twin swords quite a few times before nearly dropping them once she'd drawn them, while Katrina fumbled a bit with her bow as she tried to figure out how to seemingly draw an arrow. The Blade Twins had an easier time with their, well, blades, though it was still very clear that neither of them knew how to use their weapons. And as for Titanium, her circle-sword was in hand, but like the Blade Twins, her knowledge on her weapon was very limited, and in fact, she didn't know if she would be able to learn how to use such a weapon in the field. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to. 

        "...Optimus, are you sure about this? These kids can barely hold their wea-" An arrow zipping in between Ratchet and Optimus caused the medic to cut himself off almost instantly, both then turning to look at Katrina, who was holding her bow as if stunned by the energy arrow she'd just unleashed. 

        "...Autobots, place your weapons off to the side," was the Prime's next command, the mech then glancing back at Ratchet for a moment as if agreeing with the older Autobot's sentiment. 

        "Awe!" whined Starjinx, the femme staring at her blades before heading off and setting her weapons down next to the Blade Twins'. 

        "Sorry..." Katrina ended up wheezing in the Prime's direction, only to follow suit along with Titaniumwrench, who actually didn't mind this new change of pace, whether Optimus had planned on them not using their weapons or otherwise. 

        Once everyone was front and center again, Optimus began to speak, and soon, everyone had gotten to work. 

        The first order of business had been to learn how to properly pitch a punch, followed by a few headlock maneuvers as well as other moves that could aid the rookies in battle. After that, they were each told to practice on Smokescreen, who had not at all meant to volunteer for such a mission, but was sadly sucked into it anyway simply due to his size, status, and the fact that he wasn't Ratchet, who had left to attend to other matters. But eventually, the sportscar was given some room to breathe, for the trio of Autobots that had left earlier had arrived, along with their human companions. 

        "Whoa! Five new bots in one day?! That's awesome! Did they get a tour yet?! Can I give the tour?!" Miko pleaded, only for Bulkhead to awkwardly look from her to Optimus in response. 

        "Hey- Look!" Katrina exclaimed, only to release poor Smokescreen from his headlock. "It's the humans-!" 

        Quickly, the femme was cut off by Smokescreen, who'd run over and now had Katrina in a headlock the second she'd moved in front of him. "Ha! Gotcha!" 

        "No fair no fair!" the cyberwolf whined, only to try and wiggle her way out of his grip in a feeble manner. 

        As Arcee watched the femme struggle in Smokescreen's grip, the two-wheeler couldn't help but let out a huff as she said, "You won't be able to get out of that now. Arching your back and leaning your chin up like that has essentially rendered you defenseless." 

        The femme's words quickly got the other rookies' attention, all optics on her as Smokescreen gave Arcee a victorious look. "Alright! So I did this right?" 

        "Eh. More like she did this wrong," said Arcee simply, only to order the mech to release the cyberwolf. "You want to sink down, keep your chin in between his arm, and bend your knees. Otherwise, you're rendering yourself vulnerable." 

        When Smokescreen noticed that Arcee had begun walking towards him, the mech's optics widened for a moment when he realized where this was going. "Wait- You're not going to have me demonstrate are you-?" 

        "Why not?" 

        "Because you'll kick my aft!" Smokescreen whined, only for Bulkhead to give the mech a grin. 

        "Ah don't worry about it, kid! Arcee does that to everyone," said the wrecker as he playfully elbowed an amused Bumblebee. 

        "Now come on. Put me in a headlock." At the sound of Arcee's orders, Smokescreen sighed and did as told, only for Arcee to begin her demonstration. 

        "When someone pulls you into a headlock like this, don't lean back. Sink down and lean forward," said the femme, only to tuck her chin under the mech's arms. "Make sure your chin is in between their arm and your neck cables. Then place your leg behind his, and..." Within seconds, she'd quickly turned around, using all of her weight to unbalance the mech and throw him down. Even if she was a small femme, the trick was very effective, and it earned a good few whoas and wows from the five new Autobots. 

        As all of this went down, Optimus watched, only to give Arcee a nod once she had finished her demonstration. "Well done, Arcee. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, assist Arcee and Smokescreen in their training." 

        "Ooh! Ooh! Can we watch?!" asked Miko excitedly, Optimus looking towards the human girl before giving the girl an answer of, "Remain a safe distance in the balcony." 

        "Su-weet!" Within seconds, the teenager had grabbed Jack and Raf before sprinting over to the nearest ladder, all so they could climb up to one of the levels and get a great view of the action, even if it wouldn't be nearly as good as watching only the experienced bots train together. 

        By the time the humans had climbed up and taken a good seat on one of the platforms, the rookies had already paired up to practice the headlock escape maneuver with the other Autobots. So far, things had been going pretty well, at least from what they could observe, though the one mech in the group of five was having trouble throwing down Bulkhead, or more accurately he was having trouble not getting crushed whenever he unbalanced the green mech. Sadly, the dark blue mech was unable to avoid the toppling green one once the maneuver was pulled, the smaller mech avoiding most of Bulkhead, though his peds were sadly trapped under Bulkhead's backstruts. 

        "Yeah, Bulk! Take em down!" Miko exclaimed, only to pull out her phone as she took a picture. 

        "A little help...?" questioned Nightblade from below, the mech clearly embarrassed as the younger bots gathered around to more or less laugh at their friend's misfortune. 

        Thankfully, Bulkhead was able to roll over towards the side, thus freeing Nightblade and allowing both bots to get to their peds. But that didn't stop the four other femmes in the group of rookies from continuing to snicker at the mech, though at least they did ask him if he was okay. 

        "That was funny- Y'all gotta admit that much," said Starjinx with a snicker, only to add, "But at least you were able to trip him. I don't think I would've been able to do that at all." 

        "Well duh! You're freaking small!" Katrina laughed as she playfully pushed the green femme beside her. In response, Starjinx pushed back until both the cyberwolf and femme were attempting to wrestle each other to the ground. 

        Up on the little platform, Raf, Jack, and Miko continued to sit and watch, though now Raf had realized something about the green fighter on the ground. "Guys? Isn't that a Decepticon?" 

        "Huh? A con?!" Miko then pulled out her phone as she scanned the new bots, only to use her phone to zoom in a bit on the green bot below. "Whoa- She is a con! Does Optimus know?!" 

        "Guys- Hold on- I think they all know," Jack interrupted, only to earn confused looks from the two younger humans. "Arcee told me on the way here that one of the new bots was a Decepticon, but that Optimus isn't faulting her for it or something." 

        "Oh yeah- Bulk said these guys were from another dimension! How cool is that?!" informed the Japanese teen with a grin. "Do you think they know anything about the cons and their plans?! Bulk also said that they're from a weird world where we're TV stars! That's even cooler-!" 

        Before the girl could say more, a panicked shout of surprise was heard, followed by the sound of a bot hitting the floor as well as a few cheers. However, these cheers were quickly cut off by the sound of yelling, specifically the yelling coming from the strange cyberwolf as the scuffle continued. "Jinx- Wait- Wait-!" 

        The green femme's servo then transformed into that of a knife, a knife that was nearly brought down onto the poor bot's head. Upon missing, another attempt was made, but before it could go through, everyone had rushed in to stop the fight. 

        "Whoa whoa whoa- Jinx- What're you doing?!" Starblade yelled, pulling Starjinx away along with Nightblade and Bumblebee. 

        The rest of the bots of course had rushed in to help up Katrina as well as check to make sure that she didn't have any major injuries, which she didn't, thankfully. But it didn't take long for the others to begin watching the other three bots handle Starjinx, who'd surprisingly calmed down rather quickly once she'd been yanked away from the situation at hand. 

        "Jinx?!" Of course, Starblade was speaking, for Nightblade was too stunned to talk to his friend. Bumblebee had tried before, but Starblade had stopped him; his buzzes and chirps of speech, while they were understood, weren't helpful. "Jinx- What was that?! What were you doing?!" 

        "I-" For a good moment, Starjinx seemed confused, her red optics looking towards Starblade in an almost tired manner before shifting towards the other bots, who were all still crowded around the shocked Katrina. "...Oh Primus- I didn't- Wait-" Glancing towards her knife, the femme bit her lips before slowly transforming it back into her servo, only to look back towards her friends and the rest of the Autobots with shock and regret written all over her face. "...I didn't mean it- I'm sorry-" 

        "Jinx- It's okay-" 

        "No it's not." Arcee's statement quickly interrupted Katrina's apology, the two-wheeler walking towards the small group with a glare on her face. "You attacked one of your own, and you not only attacked her, you meant to kill her. That blow was a killing blow, and you're lucky she was able to dodge and we were able to interfere before you could actually do damage." 

        Starjinx didn't even bother answering the femme, mostly because she knew that Arcee was right. She remembered the scuffle, as strange as it was, and she remembered intentionally aiming for Katrina's head without remorse. As for the others, they were too stunned to speak, so instead, they let Arcee continue, or rather she would have had Optimus not stepped in. 

        "Arcee, stand down," the Prime ordered, only to begin walking towards the small group of bots. Despite his build as well as the overall situation, the mech didn't seem as intimidating as he could be. Instead, he seemed to be... Concerned more than anything. But that didn't make Starjinx feel any better. "In the best interest of the other Autobots and yourself, I recommend the use of stasis cuffs." 

        "Stasis cuffs...?" Nightblade questioned, only for Starblade to quickly interrupt with, "But she's not a bad person- She doesn't need-" 

        "Starblade, I do not want risk the safety of any Autobot, including yourselves. The recommendation is not mandatory unless there is another attack." 

        "But Optimus- She tried to murder-" 

        "I'll wear the stasis cuffs." Starjinx did not seem exactly happy with her response, but she knew that if she refused, Optimus, Arcee, and probably all of the other Autobots would have a big discussion over it. Besides, it wasn't as though she didn't deserve it. She'd tried to kill her friend after all, and she didn't want to do it again. "I screwed up, and it makes sense to be suspicious of me. Just give me the stasis cuffs." 

        "...Very well. Arcee, retrieve the stasis cuffs. Bumblebee, escort Starjinx to the med bay-" Once again, another cut-off was made, though this time it was by Titaniumwrench, who had tapped Optimus' arm in order to get his attention. 

        "Uh... Uhhh..." It was strange for the femme to speak after having been mute for so long, but she was trying. She just needed to practice was all. "I... I coud taaake h-her...?" At least that sentence was understandable, or so she hoped. But thankfully, Optimus, after some thinking, did end up acknowledging Titaniumwrench's request with a nod. 

        "You can assist Bumblebee." 

        "T... F..." Giving up on attempting to thank Optimus, the femme simply resorted to giving him a nod in response, only to replace Nightblade in flanking Starjinx alongside Bumblebee. 

        And, once Arcee had returned with the cuffs, Starjinx was lead away, with her servos bound and helm hung like a convicted criminal.


	13. Plot Points

Being lead away in such a fashion had been humiliating in Starjinx’s opinion, and honestly, it was worse when she ended up getting confined to the prisons for her strange behavior. Granted the femme had consented to the idea, but that didn't mean she didn't feel bad about it, even when she gained a visit from a good friend.

        "Hey Jinx!" 

        "Star?! Yo!" Quickly, Starjinx ran up to the cell's door, happy to speak to her friend. It was strange not seeing her with her twin, but it didn't bother her all that much; she figured they'd have to separate sometime after all. "What's been happening? Also how many days has it been? Apparently bots need to recharge much less than we'd thought." 

        "Um, it's been a couple days, and I think everything's going good. Everyone's been practicing fighting and their alt modes," Starblade informed. 

        "Oh yeah! Alts! Ratchet came by and told me I should practice too. Heck- Titaniumwrench even came with him and drew me Shia LaBeouf for motivation!" exclaimed the femme, only to snicker at the last bit. "Hehe. Just do it!" 

        "Don't let your dreams be dreams!" replied the blue Autobot with a chuckle, only to glance off to the side for a moment before then looking back towards her friend. "Hey, Jinx." 

        "Yeah?" 

        "We found out what part of the plot we're in." 

        "You did?!" Starjinx didn't hesitate in reacting to the other femme's words, the Decepticon fan nearly yelling out her excitement in the process. Thankfully she'd been able to control herself, but even so, Starblade wasn't impressed. 

        "Shhh! We can't tell them they know! Though I think they already know anyway. If they're a TV show then it's obvious we'll know more about they than they'd expect," said Starblade, a prominent frown on her face as she let out a sigh. "Anyway, Optimus took out the forge and began upgrading the space bridge about ten or so minutes ago, which means we're going to Cybertron to try and get the Omega Keys and use them on the Omega Lock." 

        "Oh boy. Well I hope you guys have fun at least. They're letting you come with, right?" 

        "I don't think so. We've been training, but some of us are definitely worse at fighting than others. Night and I are pretty decent, and Katrina can shoot well once she gets her bow to work. Titaniumwrench though is lost half the time, but she's getting there," Starblade informed. 

        "I mean that doesn't really surprise me. Titanium's OC's a field medic last I checked, plus she's gotta learn how to speak, ya know? Speaking of which, how's Titaniumwrench?" 

        "Doing much better! She's been quickly picking up things! It's really great!" The femme seemed happy to derail the conversation to something good happening for the moment, but then that all eventually fell back into one serious yet worried expression. "Anyway, I'm just telling you this because, well, you know what happened in the finale. We all do, and I have a plan to keep you from getting blasted." 

        Once again, Starjinx's interest was piqued. "Oh? Helping me? A war criminal?" 

        "You're not a war criminal- You're my friend. Now listen closely. Because I don't know if I'll get a better chance to tell you this..."   
  
  
  
"Has she stopped crying yet?" 

        Just like a few days had passed at the Autobot base, the same few days had passed on the Decepticon warship, and needless to say, they were lucky to be in the shape they were in. There sat Darkfin, the shark-ta-con looking pretty scratched up, but well enough to stand; and nearby was Sasori, the femme's head resting on her lap as Darkfin gently patted her back. They had been the only two in the room when Midnight had entered, and once she'd asked that question, Darkfin quickly shushed her. 

        "Shhh! You're gonna wake her up," said the femme in a quiet yet snappish tone, only to frown as she glanced away for a moment. "Sorry for snapping, but you saw how worked up she was. Any idea what happened?" 

        "You didn't hear?" questioned Midnight, raising an optic ridge at the other Decepticon. "She broke down in the middle of her training session,. That's what Knockout told me. I'm surprised you didn't see it considering you're the one who went next." 

        "Well they kept us from seeing the training hall before we entered, so of course I didn't see it." Shrugging, Darkfin then looked back down at Sasori, who had thankfully gone into recharge mode. "Know anything about why she was crying? She kept talking about someone dying, but that was it." 

        Midnight then paused for a moment, the femme taking some time to think about her answer before finally replying. "Yeah, I know who she was talking about. I'm pretty sure I am, at least." 

        "Who?" 

        "Dreadwing." 

        Midnight's words quickly caused Darkfin to tense, an uneasy silence falling over the room as the shark-ta-con took time to process this new information. "Dreads? Why would she be crying about- Wait-" 

        "Mhm." 

        "Hold on- Are you telling me-" 

        "Darkfin," Midnight quickly interrupted the femme, only to lock eyes with her as she then slowly said, "Remember Megatron's probably going to want to talk to us soon, so we should probably be prepared to go see him and Soundwave at any time. Okay?" 

        All Darkfin did was stare at Midnight for a moment, processing what she was telling her before nodding in response. "Alright. I got it. Anyway, do you know what he's gonna ask us about? Wouldn't be surprised if he had more questions about our friends." 

        "Yeah, he's probably got questions, but so do I. Wanna go for a walk?" Midnight asked, only to then look back towards the sleeping Sasori. "She'll be fine if we leave her here. We won't be gone that long. I just wanted to go see something real quick." 

        Not quite picking up on what Midnight may have meant by this, Darkfin simply shrugged and gently rose to her feet, the femme making sure to gently move the stealth bot's helm off her lap. After she was up though, both femmes exited the room with Midnight leading the way, only for both to be greeted by the two vehicons standing guard nearby. 

        "Halt," one stated, both vehicons holding their servos up in a sort of stop motion. "You don't have orders to leave." 

        "Actually, we do," Midnight and Darkfin said in sync, only for the two to look at one another before turning back to the vehicons. 

        "I had orders to fetch my friends and then go to the med bay to get checked. You idiots should know we were training today," Midnight chastised, the other vehicon quickly taking offense to her words. "Hey! We're not-" 

        "Idiots?" Darkfin finished. "Yes you are if you apparently didn't know what Megatron wanted us to do after training. Besides, isn't it common sense to get a check-up afterwards? Especially if you're a new fighter? Man, you guys are dumber than a sack of bolts." 

        "Why you-!" 

        "Don't attack her. We may have just gotten back from training, but you're talking to a shark-ta-con, and I'm a Decepticon warrior in training. We'll tear you both apart. Now we're going to the med bay whether you like it or not," Midnight said firmly, the femme then beginning to walk forward with Darkfin once again following. 

        The first few seconds they walked were silent, but once again, a vehicon spoke. "What about the other femme? There are three of you." 

        "We already checked her over and she was fine," Darkfin called. "Also she's recharging, so I wouldn't interrupt her! She's a stealth bot after all, and you know what they say about waking up stealth bots!" 

        After a brief moment of letting that sink in, Midnight then turned towards Darkfin as they continued their walk. "What do they say about waking up stealth bots?" she inquired quietly. 

        "I dunno," said Darkfin with a cheeky grin, only to add, "And I'm sure those guys won't wanna find out." 

        In response, Midnight flashed her own grin in return. "Smart." 

        And thus, they continued walking, the Decepticon trainees heading straight for the med bay. It wasn't that hard to walk to despite the windy ship; they'd been placed in a room close by after all, just so they could have easy access to it, or at least that was what they'd been told. In reality, both knew that the Decepticons just wanted to keep an eye on them, especially considering they weren't nearly as cooperative earlier. 

        "Hey look." Midnight then stopped walking, only to put a servo out to stop Darkfin as well. "It's the med bay." 

        Darkfin of course took a brief look at the closed doors, the femme then turning back to her blue-painted friend. "Alright. Wanna just barge in and yell? Because I sure do." 

        "Normally, I'd say no, but I'm pretty sure we both know who's in there," Midnight replied, only to snicker when she heard the sound of banging and then metal clashing inside. 

        "...Yeah, pretty obvious what's happening. When do we go in?" 

        "On my signal." And thus, Midnight and Darkfin waited, though they didn't wait for long, because both knew what was happening and both knew when to strike. With a quick flick of her wrist, Midnight gave the signal and the femmes raced forward, the door opening to reveal the scene they'd expected. 

        "Whatcha doing?!" both femme yelled, startling the two mechs inside. Those mechs were of course Knockout and Starscream, and just as they'd thought, the two were messing with the Omega Keys, and the map they created of the Omega Lock's location was being projected right above them. 

        "Ah! What are you fleshies doing here?!" Starscream snarled, the mech making an attempt to recover from the brief scare. 

        "We're not 'fleshies,' Starscream. If you don't wanna refer to us as Decepticons or femmes, just call us Quotevians," Darkfin told him, only for Knockout to flash the femmes a confused look. 

        "Quotevians?" he questioned, only for his optics to widen the second he realized something else was wrong, or at least it was wrong in his optics. "What happened to your paint jobs?!" 

        "What? This?" Midnight asked, only to then look at the scratches she had herself. In her optics, it wasn't all that bad. Sure some scratches were large and very much noticeable, but she didn't quite care right now, though she should've known Knockout would. But then it became clear that Knockout's surprise wasn't directed at her, but instead at her comrade. 

        Oh. Right. 

        "No! I mean- You too, but Darkfin looks-" Knockout couldn't even finish his sentence before shuddering in disgust, the mech seeming absolutely stunned by just how badly torn up Darkfin's finish was. "I hate wasting my tools but I refuse to let my optics suffer every time I look at you! Get on the berth!" 

        Snickering, Darkfin then nodded, calling out, "Whatever ya say, Doctor Buffershine!" 

        "Don't mock me! I'm your medic, you know!" Knockout retorted, the mech grumbling as he headed off to what Midnight figured was some sort of supply closet. 

        "So Heels, what were you guys doing? You know, with the Omega Keys?" Midnight asked, only to gain an irritated yet surprised response from Starscream. 

        "What?! How could you possible know about-?!" 

        "We already told you guys. We're from another world where you guys are a TV show. You guys were fiction to us for a while, and also the Omega Keys are a big part of the show considering they can restore Cybertron and all that jazz." Midnight then stared at Starscream for a while, the mech narrowing his optics at the femme. 

        "How much do you know?" questioned Starscream suspiciously, Midnight then giving him a shrug. 

        "Not anything you guys don't already know honestly. In the last episode, you handed the Omega Keys over to Megatron in exchange for becoming a Decepticon again. Yeah, we know what you did. We don't know what you're going to do now though." A complete lie, but Midnight wasn't stupid, and neither were her friends. They couldn't let the Decepticons know just how much knowledge they had. Ever. 

        "How do I know you're not lying? And if you know so much about us, then how much do you femmes know about the Autobots?" 

        "Oh Starscream, we've already told Lord Megatron everything. You just weren't invited to the party." 

        "You what?!" 

        Midnight couldn't help but snicker at the seeker's reaction, the femme then replying, "Yeah. Told Megatron everything. There wasn't much to tell though. He kind of knew about everything we had to tell him anyway. Speaking of Megatron, aren't you supposed to report whatever that is to him? Pretty sure Knockout can take it from here anyway. You aren't exactly a medic after all." 

        Growling, the heeled mech then let out a quick, "Shut up!" before grabbing the assembled keys heading towards the door, only to turn back to the femme briefly. "Just because Lord Megatron likes you doesn't mean you can get away with bossing me around, fleshy." 

        "I know. That's why I'm just stating the obvious," was her only reply, the mech finally leaving the med bay behind. 

        In the background, Midnight could hear Knockout grumbling about Darkfin's finish, the femme whining about him taking so long to finish just one section of her armor. It was humorous, honestly, how those two had ignored her and Starscream, or at least she thought so. Or maybe she found it funny that both had pretended to ignore her so well. Then again, maybe Knockout wasn't paying as much attention; he had a lot of finish to buff after all. 

        "Midnight! Don't go anywhere! You're next!" Knockout suddenly called out, Midnight then sighing as she leaned back against the wall. 

        "Okay, K.O," she replied, only to cross her arms and let out a quiet sigh. They'd finalized their point in the plot, and that was exactly what she'd set out to do here. She just hoped her Autobot friends would be able to survive what would come next.

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers Prime (c) Hasbro  
> Only Starjinx and this story and plot belong to me.  
> Sasori (c) Cas (quotev.com/UPR1S1NG)  
> Midnight (c) Dabbi (deviantart.com/gitoffmilawn)  
> Katrina (c) (quotev.com/katrinaprime)  
> Blade Twins (c) Star (quotev.com/foreveranimelover)  
> Titaniumwrench (c) Briel (quotev.com/ToFightNight)  
> Darkfin (c) (quotev.com/NoMoreCringyUser)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **This story, from those who couldn't tell, is from Quotev, so of course that's why a Quotev Convention is mentioned.**  
>  **Check out the story on Quotev, deviantart, or wattpad for amazing illustrations drawn by Dabbi on deviantart!**


End file.
